Harry Potter and the Meaning of Life
by LordAnarchy666
Summary: What if both Cedric and Harry died the night of the third task? Vampire!Harry. M for language and future violence/gore/sex not necessarily in that order or at the same time. HP/fem!blaise
1. Bitten

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was created by JKR, I do not own the rights to any characters, nor do I pretend to.

* * *

"Your mother's coming…" he said quietly. "She wants to see you… it will be all right… hold on…"

And she came… first her head, then her body… a young woman with long hair, the smoky, shadowy form of Lily Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like her husband. She walked close to Harry, looking down at him, and she spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear…

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments… but we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers.

"Harry…" whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…"

"I will," said Harry, his face screwed up with the effort of holding the wand.

"Do it now," whispered his father's voice, "be ready to run… do it now…"

"NOW!" Harry yelled; he didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway - he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died - but the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims did not disappear - they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze -

And Harry ran as he had never run in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed; he zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following him, hearing them hit the headstones - he was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward Cedric's body, no longer aware of the pain in his leg, his whole being concentrated on what he had to do -

"Stun him!" he heard Voldemort scream.

Ten feet from Cedric, Harry dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping his wand more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel.

"Impedimenta!" he bellowed, pointing his wand wildly over his shoulder at the Death Eaters running at him.

From a muffled yell, he thought he had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look; he jumped over the cup and dived as he heard more wand blasts behind him; more jets of light flew over his head as he fell, stretching out his hand to grab Cedric's arm…

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort. Harry's hand had closed on Cedric's wrist; one tombstone stood between him and Voldemort, but Cedric was too heavy to carry, and the cup was out of reach.

Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness. Harry saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand.

"Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle –

And nothing happened.

"Not bloody surprising. Of course they wouldn't make it a two way portkey." Harry quickly chucked the cup to the ground and proceeded to sprint for his life. He didn't know where he was going to run off too. Anywhere but here.

"Kill him!" He heard shouted from behind him.

He was running through the deserted streets of a town called Little Hangleton, if the shop signs were anything to go by. Looking left and right for a place to hide, he saw a turn up to the right.

He took the side street hoping to lose the followers. He hooked the next left so he was still running away from the graveyard. He saw an alley coming up on his right and he ran for it. His lungs and legs were burning from over exertion. He stopped hearing the voices about a minute ago but he didn't want to let his guard down.

He let go a sigh of relief as he leaned up against the brick wall.

And then he realized that he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.

He slowly turned around and saw a dark figure lurking behind him. "Well, what do we have here? A little school boy?"

'Ah shit, thugs! I can't get a break' Harry thought to himself. Before he could even bring his wand up to defend himself, the man was on top of him and pinning him to the wall by his beat up shirt.

"The young always taste better…" The man said with a wicked glint in his eye. The man slowly bent Harry's head so his neck was exposed. He licked his lips and bared his fangs in anticipation.

"Ah SHIT! Fucking vampire!" Harry couldn't do anything but struggle as the vampire bit his neck and started to drink his blood. He could barely even struggle. After spending hours in a maze, fighting a dark lord, and running for his life, he was the most tired he has ever been in his life, mentally, magically and physically.

The man was too enamored with Harry's blood to register what he said. If he did he would have been panicking.

The vampire released Harry and the boy slumped down the wall, resigned to his fate.

The vampire had a slight tinge of guilt and decided to turn the kid. The poor kid was running away from someone and ran into a bigger threat, or so he thought.

The vampire flicked his nail across his wrists, slitting it. Some blood started to flow from the self inflicted wound.

"Drink up childe, if you want to 'live'." He said, poising the bleeding wrist in front of Harry's mouth.

Harry looked up defiantly. "There are some things worse than death. I think becoming a vampire falls under that category.

"Stupid childe, you know nothing of what you speak. This is a gift!" The vampire forcefully brought the wrist up to the kid's mouth.

Harry was still struggling feebly, so the Vampire used his hypnotic aura to force Harry do drink it. The vampire was momentarily surprised that the kid resisted for a few seconds before caving in. Harry could resist the imperious curse, but a vampire's hypnotism is far more potent.

Only after Harry drank a large amount of blood did the Vampire put two and two together. He noticed the thin piece of wood lying on the ground a few feet away.

"No…no…NO!" the vampire cried out, as if he was in pain. In fact he was in a pain, a whole lot of it. "Here's your first lesson kid, listen up because I don't have much time." The vampire ground out through clenched teeth.

"You are going to be the first wizard vampire in 800 years. Mundane vampires like all of us out there never turn wizards, as it costs us our own existence. Some of us live for so long that it seems a waste to sacrifice ourselves in such a manner. It seems I made a fatal mistake in a moment of pity. Even a master vampire like myself can't deny the inevitable. We are, as loathe as I am to admit, abominations to the natural order of the world. A person's magic recognizes that and instinctively lashes out. Your magic is lashing out at me, as I have drunken you blood. I only have minutes left to exist, most wouldn't last 10 seconds. "

He paused for a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

"I do not know what will happen to you after you turn, as I have never met a turned-wizard before. I only have minutes left so listen very carefully. You are going to wake up in 72 hours in a world of shit. You are going to have a massive headache as your brain tries to get used to your heightened senses and skills. You are going to be craving blood, although you will be confused at first. You will hear a person's heartbeat, as you will no longer have one of your own. You only need to feed a few times a month, this means drinking blood from a human. You better get used to it as it is the hand you are dealt. Animal blood will not satisfy you. And remember to heal the wounds after you are finished, as you do not want to kill your host. Leaving punctures or outright killing will only bring attention to yourself. Healing the wound would come naturally to most vampires, but as you can use magic I'm sure you could do it without a second thought. Watch out for the sunlight, as more than a few minutes exposure will kill you. Fire is bad, as is getting your heart ripped out. Naturally decapitation is unhealthy also. Take care kid, you have a great destiny ahead of you. If anyone asks who your sire was, tell them it was Master Aleksey and he made a fatal mistake. I wish you good luck."

Harry listened intently, as best as he could. His consciousness was slowly fading away as the vampire genes started to convert him. The last thing he saw was Master Aleksey giving out a primal roar and flying up into the air with bat-like wings and explode into a ball of very fine dust 30 meters overhead. The dust vanished into the air leaving no trace that the vampire ever existed.

Right before he passed out he thought he heard another primal roar, seemingly coming from himself. He didn't notice the dark cloud escaping from his forehead- right where his scar is.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the staff, press, and ministry were in a panic. The Cup was apparently a portkey and the two young wizards where wisped away to Merlin knows where. That was 5 hours ago and there were still no sign of them.

There were Aurors combing the maze looking for clues of foul play, and they found several. There were signs of dark magic including two unforgivables, but other than that they were no closer to discovering the culprit.

A certain DADA teacher was looking awfully happy at the turn of events and tried his best to hide his unnatural giddiness, which he was successful in doing. Moody was doing his best to confer with Director Amelia Bones without sounding like a fraud.

It was an hour later when they got a break. A pink haired Auror reported to her superior.

"Director Bones, we have a lead. We traced the portkey to a Graveyard in Little Hangleton. We found Cedric Diggory there- he's dead. Struck down with the killing curse. The cemetery is a wreck. There are blown up tombstones and traces of dark magic all over the place. There was a fight there, but there is no sign of Harry or any other attackers. There was no sign of the portkey, who ever did it cleaned up after themselves."

Amelia bones let out a sigh of frustration. "Very well, continue the search. Look through the nearby muggle town."

* * *

It was another two hours later when the same Auror reported back, this time looking grief stricken. "Report Auror Tonks."

Tonks spoke up shakily. "We found him, Harry Potter. He's… he's dead. Cuts and bruises all over the place, and even signs of the cruciatus."

Amelia wasn't one to show emotions, but this news was devastating. The child savior of the wizarding world was dead, a huge blow to all of Britain for sure. "Very well. I'll take the necessary steps."

Naturally it was the biggest news since Voldemort's downfall and it was already in the paper two hours later.

_**Tri Wizard Tournament Disaster!**_

_**Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory found dead!**_

_By Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter._

_It is my sad duty of this reporter to report on the greatest tragedy Britain has seen this century. During an unforeseen series of events, the Tri-Wizard cup at the end of the third tasked was a charmed portkey, and it transported both of our beloved champions to a location not revealed to us._

_After many hours of panic, a lone Auror reported back with news that they found Cedric Diggory's body obvious hit with the killing curse. There were signs of a great battle at the location, not much more is known than that. _

_Our savior Harry Potter was not found until two hours later in the nearby muggle village. It seems as if the young champion was trying to escape his foe, but in the end he was done in. His body was found cut and bruised, with signs of the Cruciatus Curse._

_When asked if this is the work of Notorious Mass Murdered Sirius Black finally finishing what he started all those years ago, there are no confirmed reports but the Minister says it is highly likely. Our condolences go out to the families._

Sirius Black through the paper onto the ground and let out an inhuman scream.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger both burst into tears.

Ginny Weasley was mourning the loss of her prince charming.

Dumbledore was at a loss of words for the first time in his life.

Petunia Dursley let out a sigh of relief.

Harry Potter was lying in a casket being buried next to his mom and dad in Godric's Hollow.

His funeral was attended by hundreds of wizards and witches, if not thousands. Not a single one of them suspected a vampire bite.


	2. Awakened

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was created by JKR, I do not own the rights to any characters, nor do I pretend to.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. He looked around him and noticed that he was surrounded by wood. Like a box.

Or like a casket.

"Ah goddamn vampire!" He let out a small chuckle. "Ironic that vampires are stereotyped by living in caskets. And here I am inside one. Must be pretty common to wake up like this!"

Panic was setting in on Harry now, not because he was in a confined space, but because he was so confused he was having a hard time thinking straight.

He let go of the breath he realized was stored in his lungs. Then he realized that he didn't need to breathe at all. He then laid perfectly still, looking for a pulse. He found none.

"Ah shit!"

He tried to get a good angle inside the casket to give leverage on the lid, but he couldn't find any purchase. "I guess there's nothing for it. I hope I can learn apparition on the fly."

Harry proceeded to concentrate on a destination very hard. He concentrated so hard, the clarity came to him like none other. It was a surreal experience to be inside one's own head so clearly.

He felt his magic kick on and his body slowly dissolved into a smoke and sifted up through ground and it raced towards his destination a half mile away- Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow. The only memory he had of it was from when he was a baby, but he could visualize it perfect. No one would expect him to be there. In fact everyone expected him to be buried six feet under.

He materialized with a jolt in the living room. 'That definitely wasn't apparition. That was pretty wicked though, almost like an outer body experience' he thought to himself. He tried to talk to himself but he was unused to having to manually time his breathing and talking.

He sat on the couch looking around him at the stagnant house when the harsh reality crashed down around him.

He fell to his knees clutching his head as he became overwhelmed.

His ears strained as he heard a cat purr from a hundred meters away. He cringed when he heard a car backfire on the street behind the cottage.

He freaked out when he heard the sound of a beating heart. His new sense relayed to him that it was coming from the neighbor's house.

"Bloody fucking hell!" He got up and ran into the bathroom. He was mildly surprised when it took barely a second to run to it. He looked into the mirror.

"Strange. I can recall Lupin's vampire lessons perfectly now, and he definitely said that we shouldn't have a reflection. I clearly have a reflection. The fuck?" He pondered this for a few minutes. "Is it because I am a wizard or because I have defied logic and kept my soul?"

He examined his features for a few minutes. His hair seemed to of grown long, almost like Sirius's. Slight facial hair also caught him off guard. "I look like I'm 20! Thankfully I'm not as pale as I thought I would be…"

He opened his mouth to inspect his now sparkling white teeth. He noticed that his canines were normal sized. Then he thought that was odd for a second and then they elongated in front of his eyes. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he quickly retracted them.

He peeled off the suit he was buried in and threw it to the side to inspect the rest of his new body.

"I was beat to shit when I was bitten, and now I'm perfect condition. I guess vampiric self healing really is effective. And damn, I got some abs. And WOW, I sure grew in other places too…" he grinned while he looked at himself there. "Lupin did mention that Vampires are extremely sexual creatures, almost veela-like. Not much else to do I guess when you live hundreds of years except to enjoy pleasure I suppose."

He was examining his longer fingers and his nails when he had a thought and the nails lengthened considerably. "By Merlin I got retractable claws! They're as sharp as knives!"

He was examining his extra strong muscles when he was overcome with extreme cramping.

He fell over clutching his stomach. He screamed a primal roar as his fangs forcefully elongated. His vision was turning red tinged as he lost control of his mind.

His shoulder blades ached as his magic was going haywire and exploding random objects around the room.

He was absorbed in the one unnatural thought that came to his mind.

"Blood!"

He let loose another unearthly growl as he flew through the window. He didn't notice that he was flying with wings, he was so absorbed in the first bloodlust. Being so absorbed, he also didn't notice that his wings had no physical substance, just a black ethereal shimmer.

He subconsciously shifted right through the wall of the neighbor's house where he heard the beating heart. He looked down upon the sleeping woman. She woke up with a start and was about to scream when one look of Harry's eyes subdued her.

He shifted her so her neck was exposed and bit down. Blood flow through his lips, it was like nothing he ever tasted before, and drinking it was nearly the equivalent of an orgasm.

One Gulp.

Two Gulp.

Three Gulp.

Lick of the lips.

Fourth Gulp.

Fifth Gulp.

The woman was starting to lose color.

Sixth Gulp.

The tinge of bloodlust was fading from his eyes.

Seventh Gulp.

He regained his awareness. He wanted to suck all the blood out of the world. It took all the control he could muster to pull his mouth off the bite. He saw the women in his arms in a new light. He panicked slightly thinking he killed her, but he noticed the shallow breathing and quickly remembered to heal the wound. He took one last lick before he instinctually just placed his two fingers on the punctures and they disappeared. He put his hand to her head and simply wanted her to forget the encounter, and she did.

He stumbled to the wall and crumpled to the floor. "No!" He stared at the light blood specs on his hands. He instinctively licked his lips, tasting a little bit of blood. He let out a small moan.

"So wrong, but it tastes so good! I can't believe I just did that." He said, astonished but resigned, at his own actions.

He dragged himself out the floor and quickly flew back to the cottage. This time he did notice his wings.

"That's definitely not normal for a vampire. I suppose a magical vampire gets magical wings?" he mused to himself. He tried to feel them, but his own surprise his hands passed right through them. He focused his mind onto the wings and retracted them into his body. Luckily once they were retracted they were unnoticeable.

He sat back down on the main couch and took an inventory on his life.

"I need somewhere else to stay. If the sign on the fence gate is anything to go by, this is a popular tourist attraction. I also need to pick up a daily prophet to see what the hell is going on. I need to get some money, which is probably next to impossible being that I'm dead."

He seemed deep in thought on how to access his fault without being suspicious. "I don't think Dumbledore can help me without locking me up like Sirius is. I may be able to go to Sirius…his best friend is a werewolf so he would understand. He's not too happy about being on pseudo house arrest by Dumbledore so I bet he would keep me secret. "

He looked around frantically for a second. "Ah shit, no wand. I wonder if I was buried with it or Dumbledore took it? My guess Dumbledore took it, not a lot of good it did against Voldemort anyways."

He noticed it was started to get lighter out so he made his way inside a dark closet before dawn broke. He was completely still as his body switched into sleep mode. An outsider would take one look and say that he was dead. Well they wouldn't be far off in any case. His mind was still wandering, but his body was completely shut down as he waited the sun to go away. Contrary to popular belief, a vampire wouldn't turn to dust instantly if hit by sunlight. Still, 5 minutes is still way too short of a survival time in sunlight to want to chance moving around during the day. The disintegration process takes more than a few seconds. Alas, the perfect vampire abode would be a giant cube with 1 door and no windows, but sadly most vampires just steal someone else's home and just hibernate in the day.

He made up his mind to go visit Dumbledore the next day. Worse comes to worse he could try obliviating the man.


	3. Machinations

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was created by JKR, I do not own the rights to any characters, nor do I pretend to.

* * *

At sundown later that day, Harry stirred from his sleep. The first thing he did was search through the house. He was still curious to what kind of childhood he might have had, and what his parents were like.

He noticed that everything was untouched, exactly how it was left the night Voldemort attacked. Right down to his parent's wands still being there. He snatched them up immedietly, but not before holding them reverently.

He handled his mother wand first, and at the first attempt to use it, it nearly shocked him. The unicorn tail was from a pure creature, and as such the wand refused even be near him. He put the wand down for safekeeping. He then located his dad's wand and slowly rolled it around in his hand.

He did a quick 'lumos' and got a result. The wand wasn't feeling 'good' towards him, but it wasn't loathing him either. It definitely wasn't singing to his magics tune like his holly wand did. He remembered that Ollivander told him it was dragon heart string, so he figured it work for the time being.

He tucked his dad's wand in his pocket and concentrated on apparating. He remembered how he did it when he was 8 years old, and he vaguely remembered his experience yesterday. He focused his mind on Dumbledore's office, and to his surprise he went directly there. There was no pop or anything. In fact Harry was convinced that it wasn't even traditional apparating. He judged that on the fact that he arrived in a cloud of smoke, and he felt his body dematerialize instead of squeezing. Also, he knew for a fact that one couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts, so he should have appeared at the Hogwarts gates instead of directly in the office.

He arrived right in front of the Headmaster sitting on his desk. Dumbledore shot out of his chair in alarm and pulled out his wand. "Identify yourself!"

"It's me, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter is dead!"

"I was turned into a vampire."

"I saw his dead body with my own eyes. Unless you were still in the process of turning… And we buried you in the ground when you weren't awake yet? My dear boy… this is…" Dumbledore was at a loss for words. He slowly lowered his wand

"I thought it would be best to come see you, I hoped that you could think of something. Not a cure or anything like that, but a suggestion as what to do with my unlife, as it were."

"Hmmm, well this is very surprising."

"I feel I should also tell you that Voldemort used a ritual to resurrect himself that night, what was it, 4 days ago now?"

"Grave news indeed. So it seems we have a reason as to why there was a portkey. I admit that I suspected it had something to do with Voldemort, but I have heard nothing to that point. I have not seen Severus since that night, but I must not fear the worst."

"Do you have a plan?"

"First thing to do I suppose is call a meeting of The Order of the Phoenix. As for you? Hmmm. It would be for the best if we kept your condition a secret. The newspapers have already reported you dead, although I suppose you still are… I can't really allow you to come back to Hogwarts in that case and also for the student's safety. Werewolves only have a problem one day out of the month while it is ongoing for you."

"I figured as much." Harry replied.

"I'm going to have to find you a secure location to stay, for your own safety. I can supply you with adequate blood, from human donators of course. Muggles have fascinating things called Blood Banks. I wonder if the prophecy is still valid?" He didn't mean to say that last line.

"What prophecy?"

"Ah, erm. I didn't really mean to say that out loud. I meant to tell it to you earlier, but I wanted you to have a normal childhood. Now that I see that is clearly not going to be the case anymore, I figure I can reveal the information.

_The one with the power to vanquish the__Dark Lord__approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the__Dark Lord__will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the__Dark Lord__knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive."_

"That… needs explaining."

"You see, one of Voldemort's followers overheard the first part of the prophecy. It could of meant either you, or Neville Longbottom. The dark lord chose you, and marked him as your equal."

"My scar." It wasn't a question.

Dumbledore nodded. "I originally interpreted it as there having to be a final battle between you and him, where you would walk out the victor or course. I am at a loss for this turn of events. "

"It would look to me like the prophecy has been fulfilled, as he is still alive and I'm not. I think you can toss that out the window as it is no longer pertinent. Might as well reveal it to the world, as it would make no difference. I'm dead."

"That doesn't mean you can't fight when the time is right. We can keep you in a secure location…"

"Stop right there. I am not bunkering out in one of your secure locations like you are doing with Sirius. I have no desire to wait around for a fight. The prophecy doesn't apply so it would seem that anyone is able to kill him now. You are the strongest wizard out there, so you should have at him. I am no longer bound to the wizarding world alone. He's only been alive for 4 days, surely you could take him out in his weakened state?"

"You would leave the world that you grew up in, and that your parents grew up in?" Dumbledore relied, ignoring the jab at asking him to fight instead.

"The wizarding world is a fickle thing. One minute I'm their savior, and next minute I'm a dark lord rising. That's not a world I care about. I've lost everything, and if I haven't lost everything left, then I will outlive everything first and then lose it. Who knows what the world would think if they find out that I'm a vampire. Personally I don't care, but I will if they decide that I am too big of a threat to their stagnant and boring world."

"I'm sad you see that way, I was afraid it would come down to this…" Dumbledore made to pull his wand out.

"Fine. Stupefy!" The red beam hit Dumbledore before he could even blink. "Obliviate."

Dumbledore's eyes rolled up into the back of his head while he was unconscious. Harry plucked all the memories of the encounter out of his head. "You never saw me today. Harry Potter is currently buried in Godric's Hollow next to his parents. You fell asleep while sucking on a lemon drop. You have an urge to go to the graveyard in Little Hangleton and look around yourself."

He then waved his dad's wand around the room and obliviated all the portraits. Thankfully Fawkes the phoenix wasn't present. That birds singing would be unpleasant.

He made a search for his holly wand. He saw it lying on a shelf, but he couldn't even get his hand within a foot of the wand without being repelled. He sighed in shame and smokeshifted to his next target, Sirius, wherever he happened to be at the moment.

Dumbledore would wake up the next day with no recollection of the events. He wouldn't remember to gather the Order of the Phoenix as he had no recollection of Voldemort returning. He did decide to apparate to the graveyard in Little Hangleton, to satisfy an old man's curiosty.

Harry filtered into existence in a musty, dank, dark, grim old place. He quickly checked a few rooms before he found Sirius sitting on a couch. He was holding a picture of James, Lily, and baby Harry. There were many bottles of Firewhiskey on the ground, too many to count.

It looked like Sirius was crying, but had run out of tears. In fact, the man appeared to be awake, but his eyes were unable to focus on anything, nor was he able to comprehend anything he was hearing.

"Sirius, can you hear me?" Harry asked.

No response.

"Padfoot!"

Nothing. The catatonic animagus sat unmoving.

Harry sighed. He was afraid of this. Sirius was left practically alone in the world, with only his friend Moony, and they only reconciled a year earlier. Sirius swore to protect Harry, but he failed.

Harry sat down on the couch across from Sirius. It was then that he noticed a House elf lying on the ground near a wall. Harry could tell from a distance that it was dead, as he didn't hear a heart beat or feel the pressure changes that the beating causes. He noticed a lot of bruise marks around the neck and blood stains on the wall. Harry felt a brief moment of pity, but it left as quickly as it came. His perception of death has changed dramatically. He wasn't heartless, well, he did have a heart, but his normal human emotions have changed drastically and a lot of them have deadened. Most likely due to the fact that he died.

He watched Sirius for an hour or so before he got an idea. He went to the cooling-charmed pantry and took out some leftover food of some sort. He wanted to see if he could still eat. He wanted to see if he could still digest food, or if he could even enjoy the taste of it.

He took a few tentative bites of what looked like chicken. The first thought that came to his mind, naturally, was that it tasted like chicken. He could still taste, but it was different, and definitely weaker than what he remembered. He mused that it was probably because it had no blood in it.

He then got another idea and grabbed up a bottle of Firewhiskey. He downed the whole bottle in a few seconds flat. He had no need to breathe after all, so it was a matter of pouring without spilling it all over himself.

He took up another bottle and downed it.

And another.

And another

And one more.

"Oh, I think I feel something. Damn it's gone. I try to get pissed for the first time in my life, at the tender age of 14. Alas, that small luxury has been taken away from me. At least I will never lose a drinking challenge now." He placed the bottles in Sirius' pile. He wouldn't notice the difference.

He contemplated whether or not he should obliviate the guy, and opted for it just in case.

"Obliviate!" He didn't even use his wand this time, he just waved his hand, as if he were a Jedi.

"Next stop, Gringotts!" He concentrated on the Potter Vault and evaporated.

He was surprised that he worked. He was even more surprised that he didn't notice any alarms going off. He arrived in a puff of smoke into a very large room. A very large room filled to the brink with money, furniture, paintings and clothing. He was confused, he visualized the Potter vault, but as far as he knew it only had around ten thousand galleons in it and wasn't massive like this. The only thing it didn't have was a massive amount of books. Sure, there were a few, but he was half expecting to see an ancient trove of knowledge. Well, I guess you can't be a winner all the time.

He saw a pedestal near the door and he took the papers out of it. He noticed that it was a list of Potter holdings. It showed that the vault he was in was the family vault, and that the other vault he had been using was an education vault. It also had a list of properties owned, once owned, or destroyed.

He quickly decided he liked the main family vault much, much more. It might have had something to do with the 6 million galleons it had in it. He was going down the list of properties and found a few surprises. The Potter's didn't have a single building that wasn't destroyed or sold off. He noticed that there were 4 family manors, all of which were destroyed. They had dates, 2 destroyed during world war 2 and 2 destroyed during the Voldemort's first rise. There were also several castles, all destroyed. There was also a list of investments and stores owned. None of them would be any help though.

He was almost disappointed. He did notice that there were several unused plots of land that he could build on if he had the time. Which he did have time in abundance, but not the immediate kind. He decided he would have to see if he could salvage one of the destroyed properties. Surely one of the destroyed castles would have an intact dungeon or something. He made a copy of the list and decided to take a look around the vault before checking them out.

He ignored all the expensive furniture and went over to the clothes. He leafed through them casually before finding the perfect combination. Red and black cloak with red and black robe. He had a hood, which he put up. He put an obscuring charm on his face so it always looked like it was shadowed. The only thing that you could see was his long black hair coming down on both sides of his face and resting across his chest. It wasn't quite cliché vampire as he didn't have a tall popped collar, but it was very fitting.

He turned around to see if he missed anything else when he caught a glint of metal out of the corner of his eyes.

"Swords? Sure why not?" That was his whole thought process when he picked out a steel longsword. Sure, he didn't know the first thing of using a sword besides where to stick the pointy end. But if it was a choice between having a sword, and not having a sword, you have to go with the sword.

He packed some gold into a pouch and took out his list of properties. He took a look at his watch to make sure it was still dark out before smokeshifting to the first property.

He arrived to a location. The land once might have been somewhat flat grassland, but was now a forest. There were chunks of stone lying about the forest floor, but that was all that remained of the castle. He took out his list again and went to the next property.

He arrived this time, at a lake. The castle remains were at the bottom of a lake. Sure, he could survive in the water, but he didn't fancy being soggy much. He took out the list and made the next move.

He arrived at the top of a small mountain this time. There were a few freestanding stone sections, and a part of one tower. Not ideal at all so he took out his list and went to the last one.

He had his hope high for the last one, solely based on the name of the property. He arrived in a gentle valley, and he nearly jumped in joy. While a lot of the outer wall structure was destroyed, the main keep was only slightly damaged on the roof. He flew his way over the rubble and to the main doors. He walked through wards, and he got the impression that they were meant to keep anything alive out of the place; maybe they were some sort of preservation charm? Luckily he was dead and he went through the wards with no problem.

He looked up at the main door to the damaged keep, and he saw a giant "R" engraved on the door. He took one last look at his property list. "Ravenclaw Keep, hallelujah." The note next to the name said the place was destroyed in the 1300's. It said that the Potter's bought the keep sometime in the 1400's, but they never rebuilt it. And as such it hasn't been touched in nearly 600 years. He quickly made his way into the keep, with a noticeable skip in his step.

What was left of the keep wasn't all that much if he was honest with himself. There was a lot more internal damage than he originally thought. The top 3 floors were completely destroyed, as was most of the second floor. The main floor was almost completely intact except for the far north corner room. There were two sub levels. The first one was perfect. It was made up of nothing but small rooms, perfect for bedrooms. The second sublevel was trashed. There was a mud everywhere, and evidence that there was a lot of water sitting there for a long time.

Overall the place needed a good fixing, but there was room for him to live in relative peace. He had plenty of time to fix it after all. He chose a room on subfloor one and transfigured everything to his liking. He was surprised that even with his dad's wand being merely 'adequate', it still seemed to make transfiguration truly easy. He laid down on the bed, although he didn't take too much comfort from the soft conjured cushioning. He sighed, content for the moment. There was nothing for it except to make the best of the situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/n Ollivander never mentions Harry's parents wand cores, just the wood type and length, if I remember correctly. I made up my own cores to fight with what was needed.

If there was one thing that Harry learned from Lockhart teaching, it was the Obliviation charm and how to make it not backfire.


	4. Vampiress

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was created by JKR, I do not own the rights to any characters, nor do I pretend to.

There are some sexual references in this chapter, and probably for the rest of the story.

* * *

It has been two months since Harry was turned. Harry was stalking through a nearby town looking for sustenance when a large explosion rocked the town. Bright flashes seemed to be coming from a manor up on the hill. Harry quickly determined that it was either muzzle flash, or spell flare.

He made the distance in mere minutes; apparating into an unknown dangerous situation is never smart. And even as quick as he got there, there was nothing left but complete devastation. The manor looked like it was gutted clean. There was clear evidence that it was obviously a wizarding hovel, and most likely a pureblood family judging by the various items lying about.

He went to the dining room where he saw three still figures with white masks on. Harry could tell they were dead just because he couldn't hear their heart beats. He scanned the room and saw a man and a woman- both had a plethora of cuts and bruises, before being finished off with Killing Curses. There was blood all over the floor, and it was hard to keep control of himself. He looked around once more before he heard the sound of a faint heartbeat. He rushed over to the far wall where he saw a disheveled and gravely injured girl. She was clutching he wand to her chest as she knew her end was very near.

"I can save you." Harry offered. He got down on his knees so his face was about a foot away from hers. She looked vaguely familiar, but it was hard to tell with all the blood.

"How?" she faintly asked.

Harry bared his vampire teeth in response.

She got the message. "Vampire." She stated.

He nodded once.

She nodded her head in acceptance and pulled her collar of her shirt down.

"I warn you that some people think it is a curse, but others accept it as a gift. I give it to you." He leaned in a bit down on her neck, taking only one small gulp of blood. She didn't have much left. He quickly sliced his wrist and held it up to the girl. She looked repulsed but drank it anyway.

She took one large Gulp.

Then a second.

And an even bigger third. He pulled his wrist away and the cut healed itself.

"Good night. I'll see you in three days." She passed out. Her heart stopped beating a mere 20 seconds after that. "Talk about cutting it close."

He healed most of the serious wounds. The turning will patch the rest of the internal stuff up by itself. He lifted up her light form and apparated to his keep.

He started up the large bath. He furnished some of the rooms he fixed up during the past two. He even added some washrooms and got some furniture out of his family vault. He didn't clear anything above the first subfloor, but he cleaned up the second floor of all the mud and water stains.

He disguised himself before shifting into Knockturn alley, and making his way up into Diagon.

He went into T&T, the upscale wizarding clothing store. He focused on the young girls form in his mind and calculated her size. He mentally blushed when he realized what he did. He picked out a very nice dress, fit for a princess. It was blood red, naturally. Hopefully the new vampiress would like it as much as he did.

He bought the dress and shifted back to his abode. He gently undressed the turning girl and took great care in washing the blood and grime off her young body. He wasn't embarrassed when he washed her bloodied breasts, as vampires were past such primitive thoughts. Usually. It didn't stop him from appreciating her lithe body though.

As he washed her lower region, he was relieved to see that the attackers didn't get a chance to have their way with her. Such an event would emotional traumatize a person for life, and a vampire just happens to be immortal. None of the blood was from forced entry, and her blood did taste and smell of virgin blood back in the manor.

When he was finished cleaning her, he dressed her up in the dress he bought her. It hugged her form perfectly. He picked her up and laid her out in one of the other bedrooms, like a sleeping princess. He made sure the room would be adequately dark during the day time. He made sure to be available for when she woke up while he worked around the keep.

Being a Sire when he was such a new vampire himself was not as hard as he thought it would be. Most of the instruction came from primal instinct, while the other part was personal experience. He knew that he was very close to killing the first person he fed from, and he usually had very good self control when he was alive.

He didn't want to take the chance with her so he decided he would feed her for her first time. It felt like the right thing to do. He wandered out into the nearby town. He took an unsuspecting muggle coming out of a gas station restroom. He took his fill and some extra.

He went back to the keep and stood vigil over the girl for when she awoke.

She was lying perfectly still when her eyes snapped open.

"Hello Blaise." Harry softly said. If he was still alive, he would have had no idea who she was. His new mental boost was a godsend in most cases. He visualized his first sorting and went through all the faces and names he saw. He made the connection to the Blaise there and the girl in front of him.

She bolted into an upright position.

"You are safe here. The first few hours of transformation are going to be tough as you adjust."

She tried to respond but couldn't seem to make her vocal cords work.

"It will take a few days to get used to manually breathing to synchronize with your voicebox. "

She had a look of horror on her face when she went to feel her neck for any signs of wounds.

"Yes. You are a vampire now, like me." He softly replied. "You will notice that all your senses are going haywire as they are very sensitive now. That's why I am whispering. In the meantime I have a quill and parchment here. In a few days you will notice that we can communicate telepathically. Vampires can communicate with anyone telepathically that they can see. However since I turned you, distance is of no important to us and I could talk to you on the other side of the world."

The vampiress was standing up now looking around the room when her ears reacted to a sound.

Harry smiled and opened the mental connection. 'That was a cat, about 200 meters away. You no doubt can hear the heartbeat of it also.'

She was now inspecting her hands.

'Watch out for your claws. They are retractable like your fangs."

She indicated her understanding by doing exactly that. She actually looked faintly amused at it.

'I guess we should get the scary part done with next. I will let you drink my blood so you don't accidently kill someone on your first feeding like I almost did. Here.' He nicked his wrist, and let some blood flow.

She looked repulsed for a brief second before her eyes glazed over and she submitted to the bloodlust. She licked her lips and did everything she could to restrain herself from leaping right at him and forcefully drinking.

She brought his wrist up to her mount and took a small tentative gulp at first before drinking heavily.

She took a good 10 gulps before he tried to bring his wrist away, but she was latched on firmly.

"Blaise." No response. "Blaise! You've had more than enough. I know it tastes very good, but you don't want to drain me dry."

Her eyes unclouded and she let go. Her voice let out a raspy "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, that's why you practiced on me first instead of a muggle."

Blaise made eye contact with Harry and she was surprised to feel herself asking 'Mirror?'

Harry was surprised that she made mental contact so quickly but quickly took her hand and brought her into his bathroom.

'This is the only mirror in the keep.' He replied to the unasked question. "Do you see your reflection?"

She thought it was an odd question but stepped in front of the mirror. 'Yes sire' she heard herself say.

'Interesting. Vampires should not have reflections, or shadows. I know I have both, and it would look like I passed that on to you. I think it is because someone I managed to keep my soul, and I guess by proxy you have also.'

She looked astonished.

He continued with an impromptu lesson. 'Also, wizards never become vampires. This is due to the nature of magic itself. One thing is they can fight us off easily with a simple incendiary charm which is learned in first year. Not to mention that nearly every single wizarding house is warded against werewolves and vampires and other dark creatures. Me on the other hand, I got ambushed while escaping Voldemort."

She turned to look at her master and carefully take in his features for the first time. She looked at his face for a minute before she saw the scar on his forehead.

"Harry Potter."

He nodded his head.

'My dead body was found after I was ambushed and bitten by a true master vampire. When a vampire turns their body shows no signs of life for 3 days. I woke up in a coffin, 6 feet under, and no one knows of my existence other than you. Not for lack of trying…'

'The main reason why wizards are never turned is that a wizards internal magic fights back. A vampire will combust almost instantly, thus dying. No immortal would want to sacrifice their life to do such a thing. Unluckily my master didn't notice I was a wizard until I was already infected. He was one of the oldest master vampires on the isle and even he could not deny the inevitable and he combusted about 5 minutes after the bite.'

'How many magic vampires are there?'

'I was the first one in Britain in 800 years. And that would mean you are the second, seeing as I have not turned anyone else. There are no others for thousands of miles. All the other vampires on this island were once muggles. I haven't even met another vampire yet.'

'How did you find me?'

'I heard an explosion and flashing lights from your manor. I was about a mile away so it still took me a minute to arrive as I didn't want to apparate into a dangerous situation. Still, I was too late to save your parents, but it looks like all your attackers were killed. Do you know why your family was attacked?'

'The death eaters were looking to expand their numbers secretly, but my parents refused. He doesn't like being refused. I didn't even know He was back.'

'It happened during the third tri-wizard task. The portkey brought me and Cedric to a graveyard. Cedric was killed right away, but the rat tied me up and used my blood in a ritual that gave Voldemort a new body.'

'What rat?'

'Peter Pettigrew.'

'…'

'He framed my Godfather Sirius Black. Sirius isn't responsible for my parents deaths, Peter was. He was locked up without a trial, while Peter hid from the world in his Animagus form, a rat.'

'Wow. Why hasn't anyone done about it, like Dumbledore?'

"Dumbledore does know. Heck Dumbledore could of gave him a trial all those years ago just as easily as he could give him one right now. I don't know why he doesn't. I visited both Dumbledore and Sirius about me being a vampire. Dumbledore wanted to keep be under lock and key, so I obliviated him. Sirius was still in shock after my death and was nearly comatose, so I had to obliviate him too.'

'Wait, you obliviated Dumbledore?' she asked astonished.

'Yeah, you will be surprised how much more powerful you are. Normal vampires have astonishing mental powers even as former muggles, but since we have magic, well, I imagine I could place the an imperious curse so strong on Dumbledore and Voldemort that they could be under my will for the rest of their lives. You could probably do it with practice too.'

'That's amazing. I was rubbish in DADA class though when Moody placed me under though.'

'I imagine you wouldn't even notice the imperious being cast at you now. Hell my sire was able to place me under his hypnotism within a few seconds and I was able to overcome Voldemort's imperious at the grave yard.

'Wow, that is unreal. Heck, you even look older.'

'I look about twenty now I guess. Part of the vampirism process. If you are Dumbledore's age when you are turned I bet you would be nothing but a shriveled raisin for eternity. Take a closer look at yourself.'

She did. 'Wow!'

'You look like your 18 I'd guess.'

'Maybe, but my breasts are HUGE' She was poking at the top of them that were sticking out of the dress

'Wow your right. They were definitely small B when you first arrived here. Now they are large C. Sorry, I bought the dress when you were still small. I didn't think they would grow like that.' Even with a forced growth spurt she was not overly tall. Harry gained nearly 6 inches, while Blaise only grew 2. Harry was 5'8" while she was 5'3". Her elegant Italian features seemed defined, and more sexy. Her gorgeous black hair shimmered in the faint light. Her skin seemed no paler than from the little memories he had of her, and it was definitely healthier than when he found her bleeding out.

She looked at him incredulously.

'Sorry. I had to clean you. You had tons of blood and grime on you. I didn't do anything to you I swear.'

'It's okay. I like the dress by the way. Breasts these large definitely don't run in the Zabini family though, I was already maximum size.'

'Must be part of the vampirism I guess. We are very sensual creatures, similar to veela. I must say I noticed a large unexpected growth in that area too when I woke up. Sadly it didn't work out like it did for you. While you grew two inches vertical and horizontally, my 6 inch height growth didn't do the same.'

She raised her eyebrows up at this.

"I'm not going to show you unless you ask." He said with a wink.

'Maybe latter Potter. Do they still work?' she asked curiously.

'As far as I can tell, although I don't know if I'm fertile. I haven't exactly tried to get anyone pregnant. They shouldn't function with a normal vampire, but I guess my magic is sustaining my functions down there.'

'Well my period should be in about a week, so we shall see if I'm working then.'

'It can be an experiment I guess. This is unknown territory. I wonder if a vampire baby would have the parent's vampirism? I think it's hit and miss with werewolves, but then again no one knows.'

'I can't even believe we are talking about this.'

'Me either, but being a vampire has dulled our normal sense of decency I suppose. Like I said, we are very sensual creatures now. When I was alive I defiantly wouldn't be having my first conversation with you like this. Surely you noticed what was happening to you when you were drinking my blood?'

'Not really, I was too consumed to notice. '

'You were moaning like a banshee when you were drinking my blood. So what's it like to have the largest breasts in Hogwarts at only 14 years old? ' he said without missing a beat.

'Well, they are quite a change, it will take some time to get used to but I do like them. If I were alive I might be disconcerted about how you're looking at them though. How'd you know I'm only 14 and how do you know I have the largest in the school?"

'I just had a feeling that you were the youngest person in our year, I didn't know for sure. And Daphne in your house had the largest and yours are now about a centimeter bigger, and Susan was a few millimeters smaller than Daphne's.'

'Wow, really? My birthday is august 25th. I made the cutoff by less than a week. Should I be disturbed that you know all the girls bust sizes? And are there really no girls older with bigger ones?'

'I didn't pay much attention last year besides Cho to be honest. But this vampirism has given me perfect memory recall, and I've gone back through a lot of memories. I can't help it to be honest. I was a hormonal teenager, and now being a vampire has amplified it. Oh, and there was a Ravenclaw with D's, but she graduated when we were third years. And then there was a strange pink haired girl back in first year who had D's also.'

Blaise had an astonished look on her face now that replaced the incredulous one.

'Anyways, I find that I am incredibly aroused after I just feed. I suppose that's why vampires have covens. They bring in prey and do nothing but drink and have sex for the rest of their years. As for your birthday, I think you maybe be the only person younger than me in the year, as I only made the cutoff by a month.'

'Are you asking me to 'help you' after you feed?'

'It's your choice, I've been handling myself just fine for the past two months.' He replied nonchalantly.

'I'm still a virgin you know, I wouldn't know how.'

'I am too, so I wouldn't worry about it.'

'You mean you haven't taken advantage of a single muggle girl in the heat of bloodlust? Damn bloody noble Gryffindor even in death.' She replied with a smirk.

Harry just shrugged in response. 'My normal emotions are dimmed and changed, but they are not completely gone. I also would like to think I still have a purpose in life rather than go joining a coven. What's life without a purpose?'

"True. So what is your purpose? What have you been doing the past two months?'

'Well it took me some time to locate this abandoned keep and ward it. Naturally I should probably do something about Voldemort. He will probably try to get vampires to join him, but most of them ignored him during the first war. I would like to clear my Godfather of the charges against him, so I will need to locate Peter. I have had no luck with that so far. I've been mostly fixing this place up. It was a wreck. And still is to be honest.'

'And after that?'

'Well, who knows how long that would take? Voldemort is supposedly immortal, like us, so we could be going at it for the rest of eternity. However I do have the upper hand as he thinks I'm buried for good. After all this I suppose I could travel. There are a lot of possibilities for us out there, seeing as how we can still use magic. There is still a lot to be learned out there as we only have a 4th year's education and I know next to nothing about the wizarding world in general. That reminds me; see if your wand works. Mine stopped being compatible with me so I've been using my dad's. We can do a lot of magic wandlessly though. Regardless I still don't know many spells.'

She picked up her wand and gave it a wave. 'Nothing. In fact, it seems to be repelled by me.'

'The same thing happened with mine when I found it in Dumbledore's office. I usually felt great when I pick it up, but my wand seemed to loathe me. I guess we could travel to a wandmaker, maybe Gregorovich? We could travel there this week. Naturally we will have to go during the night. We can get you accustomed to life as a vampire on the way there, learning to use your new skills and abilities and such.'

She nodded her agreement. What else was she going to do anyways?

'I got us some hooded cloaks to wear over our clothes. I like to put a shadow charm on the hood, it seems fitting. Oh, and silver daggers. The silver won't hurt us, but werewolves tend to hate us. I have yet to encounter any yet though. I also got some gold but we probably won't need it.' Harry said.

"Oh" he remembered one more thing. 'Since I was the one who turned you we have a bond between us called the sire-childe bond. A lot of it is instinctual and compulsion based, and I don't really know too much about it since my sire was killed before it was used. It's used to make sure you learn to be a vampire properly. There are a few ways to be released, such as taking on your own childe, or me completing the bond when I feel you are adequately trained. Needless to say I only have 2 months of experience myself which is nothing in the long run of things.'

She seemed overwhelmed for a few second. "Where exactly are we anyway?"

'Ravenclaw keep. Nothing's lived or unlived here for many centuries. Just us.'

She was about to respond with 'whoever said anything about 'us' but then she decided that maybe unlife with Harry Potter wouldn't be half bad. There would never be a dull moment, that's for sure.

a/n

The pairing has been revealed. Harry/fem!blaise, so essentially Harry/ofc with an existing name.

Most chapters will take a similar tone to this one, blood, gore, and casual sexual references.

Oh, and if you didn't figure it out:

"Talking"

'Thoughts and telepathy'


	5. Training & Preparation

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was created by JKR, I do not own the rights to any characters, nor do I pretend to.

* * *

Harry was running to the nearest town, about 5 miles away, with Blaise following closely behind. They were sprinting very fast, nearly 40 miles per hour. He was putting Blaise through her paces while they traveled to Gregorovich's wand shop. He didn't even know where it was, not even the country, so apparating and smokeshifting were out of the question. All he had was a name. Even if he had a city name, or a picture of the man's face he could do it, but he didn't even have that. So they were hoofing it.

They arrived in the medium sized town. It a small section that had some small buildings, no more than 4 stories tall. Harry slowed down and walked up to the nearest one. He motioned Blaise to follow his motions.

Harry held up his hands and flexed out his hardened knifelike nails. He then walked right up the wall of the building, jumped up, and seeming grabbed hold of the perfectly flat wall. He quickly climbed up the side like it was the most common thing in the word. He climbed over the top of the building and disappeared from view for a few seconds, before his head reappeared over the wall and motioned for her to come up.

'You try'

"You made it look so easy' Blaise responded. She extended her claws out and looked unsurely at her hands.

"Just run and jump, you will stick like a spider, no problem.'

She nodded her head once before taking a few running paces and leaping high up in the air. She extended her arms straight out and above her so they made contact with the wall slightly before her feet.

To her surprise, he fingers gripped right onto the seemingly flat surface. She didn't have time to ponder this as she started to climb slowly.

'You won't get hurt too bad if you fall. You can pretty much sprint up the side with enough practice!' Harry urged the young Vampiress on.

Blaise took a mock breathe before slowly climbing the rest of the build.

"Good. But how good are you at landing?"

There was a three story building next to the four story. Harry climbed up on top of the railing on the roof and jumped out and down to the next building. It was nearly a 16 foot drop. He landed on one knee but quickly got up and brushed himself off like it was an everyday occurrence. He barely even felt the fall if he was honest to himself.

He looked up at Blaise standing behind the railing way above him. She was nervously chewing on one of her retracted fingernails.

'You're a vampire now, we have no fear of heights. You just think you do. Climb up and jump, you won't even get a scratch at that height.' Harry goaded.

Blaise nodded her head once; it was more of a self assurance thing rather than acknowledging Harry's weak jibe. She climbed up on the railing. She poised herself delicately before somersaulting off in a half twist and landing on one knee like Harry did. She snapped back up onto two feet as quickly as she landed.

"Impressive." Harry gave a small golf clap.

Blaise gave a mock curtsey in return.

Harry turned around and beckoned her to follow him to railing.

Harry pointed to the next building. It was 40 feet away on the other side of the main road.

'It's instinctual. You have to be unafraid. If you panic, you will fall. Being hit by an auto is probably not fatal, but probably would fuck up your day regardless. Watch me.'

Harry backed up to the other side of the building to get a good enough run. He broke out into a sprint, fluidly jumped onto the railing, and then straight up and out into the sky. He was about 15 feet out into the air when he spread his ethereal wings and glided the rest of the way.

He turned around and gave a physical and mental smirk to Blaise.

'How did you- can I do that?' Blaise asked with jaw hanging open. Apparently she didn't realize she had magical wings yet.

'The same way you extend your fangs or claws, it's all instinctual and hard to describe. You just have to want it to happen.'

Blaise steeled herself for the task at hand. Apparently she was supposed to run, jump, and then fly across the wide road with wings she hasn't even seen yet. Simple enough.

She backed away from the wall to give herself a lot of run room. She got into a crouching position. She steeled her nerves by doing that muggle thing where they rub their hands together then pretend to wipe them off by flicking them.

She broke out into a run and gracefully leaped onto the railing and straight out into the street, superman style.

It looked like she was going to make it. For maybe the first second. She arced straight down and crashed right into a parked lorry.

Harry quickly vaulted over the railed and landed three stories down in a crouching position. He quickly, but carefully removed her from the trashed auto and flew her up onto the roof to hid from nosy muggles.

Blaise wasn't really hurt, just disappointed and angry. 'Well that didn't bloody well work did it?'

'No one ever makes it on their first try.' Harry responded sagely.

'What does that mean?'

'It doesn't mean anything' He offered her a hand up and she grudgingly took it and was back on her feet. She brushed the superficial dust off her dress before sighing.

'You can try it some more as we move along.' Harry turned around and started hopping from rooftop to rooftop across the town. Blaise was keeping up as best as she could.

Three hours later and four towns closer to leaving Britain and it was time for Blaise's first test.

They were standing on top of a building, watching the alley below. There was a bakery that had a side door in the alley. Harry found out from experience that usually someone arrived around this time to warm up the ovens for the day.

Sure enough, a lone muggle started to walk down the alley.

'Here's your chance. Just don't kill him, and remember to heal the wound when you are done.'

She jumped down and landed right behind the guy with no noise. She reached up from behind and clamped a hand over the guy's mouth and bent his head to expose his neck.

In one quick motion she extended her fangs and bit down on the man. She started to drink.

Harry jumped down and landed in front of her to observe. She seemed too absorbed for the 15 seconds to even notice his presence. He had to give her a mental nudge to snap out of it.

Her eyes were closed in pleasure and bloodlust as she drank from the guy. Her eyes snapped open when she felt the mental nudge. Her eyes slowly focused on Harry in front of her. She gave a seductive smile back in return as she slowly traced her tongue across the puncture wounds. She took one task dip with her tongue before making of show of swallowing the blood.

Harry would say he was turned on by what he saw, just that small little act of flirting. He watched carefully as she closed the wounds with a wave of her hand and she willed the guy to forget the event.

She slowly sauntered over to Harry. "How was I for my first time?"

If Harry was a lesser man, he would have gulped audibly. Instead he went with the flow. "You performed admirably."

'I feel recharged, like I'm bristling with energy. Is there anything you haven't shown me yet?'

'You have to be careful about how often you feed. Too often you will become too vicious and ruthless, enamored by bloodlust constantly. I have a feeling other vampires don't take too kindly to rogue vampires like that. As for other skills? Well, aside from our smoky apparating, we have two animagus forms, but I haven't been able to figure out how to change. Plus we can hypnotize people, but that's not too hard.'

'Two forms, really?'

'Yeah, we learned about that in class. Heck muggles even know that fictional vampires can turn into a bat and wolf.'

'Oh yeah, I knew that.'

'Yeah yea, we'll figure it out eventually. Come now, we got to find a place to stay for the day.'

'Couldn't we just apparate back to the keep, then apparate back here later when it's safe again?'

'Hmmm, good point. Ok let's go find a street marker and a landmark to remember.'

I minute later after having a location to apparate to, they were back at the castle and would continue this trend until they got to their destination.

* * *

Sometime during the travel period; a couple of weeks before the start of term.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk deep in thought. The head of the Zabini family, a man nearly as old as himself, informed him that his grandson's manor was razed. He went over to check it out, and they found the parents of one of his student's dead, along with three death eaters. The young girl wasn't found, but her blood was all over the place.

He wasn't overly concerned that a borderline dark family was killed. He was slightly put off that a young girl was either dead, or severely injured and kidnapped. No, the most disturbing part was the fact there were 3 marked dead death eaters. When he looked at the mark, it was black as coal, which only confirmed his beliefs. That the dark lord Voldemort had returned.

He knew it was only a matter of time; he's been saying it for years that his defeat was only temporary but no one ever listened to him. He was brought out of his musing by the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix. He called them together for the first time in a dozen years after the attack.

"What is this about Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked after everyone arrived.

"I'm afraid I have some grave news. I fear that the thing I have been saying all these years has indeed come true, Voldemort has returned." He ignored all the flinches at the name and the gasps.

"He can't be!" Molly Weasley yelled "He just can't!"

"The evidence is overwhelming. He has been looking for a body for 4 years now, ever since we held the philosopher's stone here in the castle. Then there was the incident at the Quidditch world cup, where the Death Eater's decided to have what they call fun. Now I have just got back from a Death Eater Attack."

"Who was it?" 'Mad Eye' Moody asked with a twitch.

"The Zabini's; Blaise Zabini, a student here, and her parents. There was no sign of the girl's body, just a massive amount of her blood. There was also three dead Death Eaters. Their Dark Mark's were pitch black. I can only hazard a guess that Voldemort was trying to recruit the family, and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Surely there's got to be another explanation?" someone asked from the back of the room.

"There's even more. You will notice that one of our members is missing, Severus Snape. During the third task he felt the call of his Dark Mark, and he obeyed it and never returned. I fear he is dead. Voldemort must have found out that he was a spy. If it wasn't the fact that Severus gave a half dozen names of other Death Eaters at his trial, it was the fact that he worked again Him to protect the philosopher's stone and delaying his return. On top of all this, I believe it happened after the third task, at that graveyard. That graveyard is part of the Riddle estate, and Riddle happens to be Voldemort's real name. I believe it is Him who killed Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory."

"So what are we going to do? What can we do?" some of the members chorused at once.

"There first step is to destabilize his follower base, which is done by subverting is allies and gaining our own. I will make preparations to contact the giants, vampires, werewolves and goblins. I hate to do this, but Alastor can you teach Defense for another year? It's hard enough to fill one new position, let alone two." Dumbledore sighed.

"Sure thing Albus. I might be able to get an old acquaintance to cover Potions if Snape is truly off the mortal coil."

"That would be much appreciated old friend."

Moody mentally scoffed.

* * *

"Happy birthday Blaise!" Harry yelled. Well, it was hard to yell as a vampire so it was only slightly louder than normal speech. He was carrying a stunned muggle teenager with him. 'I brought you a present.'

'Thanks Harry. Are you going to do this every time it's my birthday, because that's probably going to be a lot of muggles.'

Harry shrugged. 'After you have your meal, I reckon we can reach Gregorovich's shop. We were close last time, if we had another hour without the sun we could have made it.' After three weeks of combing the European country side, they finally found the location of Gregorovich the wandmaker in Germany. It would have been so much more simple if Ollivander could help, but that man didn't craft wands, he just sold the wands his father mad before he died. Plus they didn't want their cover blown.

Blaise took the muggle off of Harry's hand and promptly had a feast for breakfast. Still, she didn't kill him. They force-fed the pour soul blood replenisher though, just in case.

After licking the last of their liquid meal up, they grasped hands and apparated to their previous location; the outskirts of Nuremberg. They quickly made their way into the city and started feeling for any signs of magic.

It only took a few minutes before they found the small wizarding section of the city. There wasn't a magic portal like there was for Diagon, just a heavy dose of muggle repelling wards. The wand shop wasn't very hard to find, as the name of the shop had Gregorovich in the title. Naturally they couldn't understand any of the written German. However, with a little magic, they could talk and understand basic German.

They entered the shop and a small bell rang out from somewhere. Blaise and Harry both reapplied their basic translation spells when they saw an old man walk out from the back.

"Ah, new customers!"

"Gregorovich I presume?" The man nodded. "I am looking to get wands made for both me and my companion. I hear you only make the best."

"Well, I would take a walk around the shelves first to see if there are any wands that are compatible. Then I will compare all the common elements to make a wand suited for you."

"Ok." Harry and Blaise both walked around the shelves feeling the magic coming off the wands. 15 minutes later they were both holding the same exact number of wands.

Gregorovich took out a quill and started examining the wands and writing down their makes. When he was done he let out a large laugh. "You both share the same exact common elements. And those elements themselves are not exactly common. Follow me to the back, we will do one last test to see if the wood and core are absolutely correct."

The wandmaker shuffled around some boxes until he found what he was looking. He held up a medium size blank of wood. "Do you feel a connection with this?"

"It's strong" the vampires both replied at once.

The man nodded his head before rooting around for another box. He held up a small box and made a grimace of disgust.

Both vampires nodded their head before the man even asked.

"Very well. Thestral hair and wood from the Jinmenju tree. A unique combination. Well I suppose a unique pair is a better description."

"I've never heard of a Jinmenju tree."

"It is magical tree that grows in remote valleys of China. The fruits appear as human heads that are always smiling or laughing. It is said that the first tree was once planted by a demon in a basin of human blood, but who knows?"

"Fascinating " Blaise drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm. "How long will the wands take to make?"

"Come back tomorrow. Price will be 25 galleons each."

So they did exactly that. They showed up at around 10 PM, paid for their wands, and obliviated the man with their new wands. The wands themselves weren't inherently more powerful than their old ones, but these wands would probably be the only ones that would be completely compatible with their vampiric nature.

They walked out of the shop and into the night. There wasn't too many shops still open at this time of night, but they did see a faint fiery glow coming from a building with a lot of smoke coming from the top of it. You could also hear the sound of metal striking against metal, but to the vampire's sensitive ears it was extremely annoying.

"A blacksmith in the middle of a city? Only with wizards…" Harry sighed. "Might as well. Everyone knows the Germans make good quality items."

'A little something to stop your heart from being ripped out?' Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow

'Yeah, plus it would look cool.'

Blaise sighed 'Boys… You couldn't catch me wearing metal around like that. Maybe I'll get a weapon or something…'

'I wouldn't want your lovely figure hidden by ugly armor anyways.' Harry responded with a smirk.

'Hey!' Blaise protest while covering her breasts with her hands. 'Vampirism does have its benefits at times.'

'And you will look like that for the rest of eternity.'

'Eternity is a long time to look beautiful.'

'I don't think I mind.' Harry said with a hint of a question.

"Just ask already." Blaise said with a slight smirk and a hint of impatience. She had been expecting him to ask a lot sooner, but Harry is still a shy Gryffindor sometimes.

Harry gulped. "Blaise, do you want to be my girlfriend? I mean, we have plenty of time to see if it will actually go anywhere so I'm not in a rush…"

"Of course I will Harry. We are pretty much a perfect match for each other now, despite barely knowing each other before the summer. Now you can hold my hand as we walk over to the smithy."

Harry flashed his trademark smirk and took her hand in his, and walked off to the smithy.

They walked through the door and immedietly the smithy's head shot up.

"If you're looking for blood you've come to the wrong place." The large man said with a menace. Apparently he had detection wards up, although that's not too uncommon with smart wizarding families. "On the other hand, if you're looking for some armor or a blade, you've come to the right place."

"We are not here for a meal. I am looking for a weapon that will protect me from a werewolf trying to rip my heart out, amongst other things. We also might be interested in some blades."

"I'm assuming you can pay? Quality like this doesn't come cheap of course."

"Of course." Harry responded with a fanged grin.

"Well I have several different styles." He went over to a one side of the room where he had racks of chest armor. "Hmmm, wizards and witches usually stick with leather armor from various magical creatures, but you definitely need metal armor for you application. The question is what type would be best?"

"You're the expert."

The man pretended to not hear Harry and continued to mutter to himself. "Adamantium…no too heavy, but is suppose it makes no difference to a vampire. Alas, it makes a lot of noise… Mmm, steel? Maybe."

The man was holding a steel chain hauberk in his hand, looking deep in though. "On the other hand," he started, leafing through to a non-reflective black with grey swirl armor behind it. "Not often used in armor, more for blades, but it is very very strong… yes it's perfect."

He pulled the waist length mail shirt. "This is Damascus steel mail. Very light and very strong. Being in link form as opposed to plate form will allow you the flexibility to do… whatever it is you do."

Harry went over and picked it up in his hands. To the man's credit, he didn't show any outward signs of fear, but Harry could hear his heart speeding up. "It's perfect. I think we shall look at your blades unless my companion also wants armor?"

Blaise shook her head so they walked over to the other side of the room where the smithy had his implements of destruction on display. Harry was immedietly drawn to one such weapon, while Blaise was drawn to another.

Harry was looking at a beautiful red translucent sword.

"That's a hardened glass saber. It doesn't get much sharper than glass, charmed with a powerful unbreakable enchantment also so it won't shatter on you. The scabbard is similar glass, except transparent. It's as decorative as it is functional."

Harry looked at it with awe. "I'll buy it."

Blaise wasn't looking at anything nearly as decorative, but nonetheless very functional. She was looking at an obsidian colored retractable wrist blade.

"Ah, that's a fine piece of work there, that wrist sword. If it were a muggle device it would be full of fancy mechanics and gears and what not, and a pressure sensitive trigger to deploy the telescopic locking blade. But thankfully with wizardry and a little bit of blood magic, we can have it working with a mere thought."

"I'll take it. And these." Blaise responded, holding onto a pouch with a dozen sleek throwing knives.

"Very well. Is there anything else you require?"

Harry and Blaise gave each other a look then told him negative.

"Very well, let's bring you over to the counter for the transaction."

Several thousand galleons lighter and happier, they made their way out of a very satisfied smithies shop and apparated back to their keep.

'I'm sure we will go back there a few more times. There is an armory in this keep. Naturally everything was pilfered from it hundreds of years ago, but the least we could do would be to restock it.'

'True. What's next on your agenda though?'

'I figure it's been two months since I visited Sirius, I figure I could try again. His best friend is a werewolf so he should be open to a vampire. The hard part will be the fact that I'm not truly dead.'

'I suppose it's a plan.'

A/N

Some notes that may help clear up any questions people might have, or cause them to ask new ones.

I'm aware there are faster ways that Blaise and Harry could have gone to Gregorovich (brooms, floo, portkey, train, line of sight apparating) but they way they traveled allows them to explore and memorize potential feeding grounds.

Information of vampires in my story. This is just the stuff off the top of my head, so I may have missed something or got something incorrect(according to me):

Vampirism is an incurable curse, there is no 'turning' back – sorry for the pun. And the nature of the curse makes it so normal healing and potions don't work as well, so there is no such thing as 'light sensitivity potions' or potions that sate the bloodlust. There is nothing that magic can do to make vampirism any more manageable physically. Blood replenishers are probably the most useful so they don't accidently kill their food. The quickest way for a vampire to heal is to drink blood, but normally they have pretty quick regeneration for light wounds.

Wizarding vampires are next to nonexistent. In order to turn a wizard into a vampire without destroying yourself, your magic has to be stronger than the person you bite. That's why Harry's sire died, yet Harry lived when he bite Blaise. Like I said earlier in the story, a person's magic fights back against the vampire. It's much easier and safer to drink a wizards blood if they are dead.

Vampiric turning is simple. Vampire drinks some of your blood, and then you drink some of the vampire's blood to replace the blood you lost. You die for 72 hours then wake up in a world of shit.

Vampires can only live on human blood. Animal blood is sort of like salt water, you will be okay for the short run, but in the long run you will be in a very bad way. Freshly turned vampires should feed every few days. The older you get, the longer you can go in between feeding. There is a fine balance that must be entertained, otherwise you can lose yourself. Feed too often, you will become more vicious and murderous, rabid if you will. Don't feed enough, you will become weak, until your either snap and go on a killing spree or turn to dust. Vampiric Bloodlust is not something to be trifled with.

Vampiric skills (all vampires);

Mental powers, hypnotism, manipulation, some 'telekinetic' powers. Self healing along with healing your own puncture wounds. Some vampires have wings depending on who their sire is (vampires inherit some traits from their sire) wolf and bat forms (not true animagus, as there is no 'inner animal')

Increased speed, intelligence, mental clarity, strength, all of which continue increasing with age.

No soul, no reflection, no shadow, pale skin, silent footsteps, sunlight sucks badly

Stuff a magical vampire has. All of the above.

Magical wings instead of physical wings. I picture them as a different colored version of Tyrael's wings from Diablo 2 (and 3)… Just because it's cooler. 'vampiric apparating' I call it smoke shifting. Same thing as normal apparating, except its better pretty much. It's silent, and you can go pretty much anywhere that doesn't have antivampire wards.

Magic. can still only do the magic that you actually know, which for Harry is only really up through 4th year material. Don't need a wand to focus some magic, as increased mental clarity helps a lot. Maybe in a couple hundred years Harry could forgo a wand altogether, but he's still a new vampire and a wand will help him more often than not.

Unique to Harry (transferred to Blaise) Has his soul. Other things TBD. I don't want to give away too much.

Ways to kill a vampire. Fire. Decapitation. Ripping the heart out. Those are the quickest ways. Sunlight will be fatal after a few minutes. Stuff like the blood-boiling curse would ruin their day for sure.

Things that don't kill vampires. stake to the heart (really, anything to the heart sucks badly) garlic, holy items (water, cross, etc…), silver.


	6. The Oncoming Storm

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was created by JKR, I do not own the rights to any characters, nor do I pretend to.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw a sight he could get used too. There was a mass of hair leaning on his chest and it wasn't his own. Being the only two magical vampires in Britain is almost a guarantee that the two of them would end up together, especially since he was the one to turn Blaise.

Still, they had things to do, and no time to mess around with frivolities. Yet. Being instinctual creatures, they both woke up from their meditative rest at nearly the same time. After a brief kiss and mental conversation, they coordinated their plan for the day.

'Off to Sirius's House.' They joined hands and tried to apparate. "Interesting, I'm having trouble remembering what his house looked like. No matter, we can just go right to him."

They wafted away in a puff of smoke and arrived in the same room as Sirius.

Sirius didn't give a reaction when they arrived, but after a few seconds his head perked up. "Wards have been tripped..." He muttered to himself reaching for his wand.

"Hello Sirius." Harry said. He opted to not wear his hood up, but regardless Sirius still probably wouldn't recognize him. Harry's hair was longer, and his face was slightly more angular. Not to mention his identifying lightning bolt scar was nearly completely faded. He decided he wouldn't give his identity away right away.

Sirius turned around with a flash. "Who are you?!"

"A possible ally."

"Talk quickly before I call backup."

"Your best friend is a werewolf, is he not?"

Sirius gave a slow nod.

"I have some special skills that allow me to spy and fight against certain enemy factions better than others."

"And what skills are those?"

"I can go places others can't. I may have information that can help you out, if you happen to have some information that may help me out. You scratch my back, I scratch your back."

"I'm listenining"

"I am willing to go to lengths that Dumbledore won't to ensure we win this war. The only condition is that you take an oath to tell know one of me or my companion's existence. Lupin can take the same oath if he desires. The alternative is obliviation and I leave no trace of ever being here."

"So you are pretty much saying that you can sneak into the enemy camp, spy on them or kill them? I will admit that during the first war we were losing because the death eaters had no qualms about killing while we mostly stunned and chucked them in prison. What makes you so special that you can do this that no one else can?"

Harry bared his fangs in a snarl. Sirius paled.

"I don't want your blood. I seek vengeance upon those who have taken everything from me and my girlfriend. There is going to be a lot of bloodshed. Voldemort is already at an advantage because he has gone two months unchecked. I do not want to lose my old friends, regardless if they know of my vampirism or not."

"I can relate. Those bastards have taken everything from me too!" Sirius suddenly jumped up angry. "James, Lily, even my own freedom…and now Harry!"

"They may be dead, but they are always alive as long as you remember them. I hear that Gringotts is holding a meeting to determine who gains control over the Potter estate. Rumor has it that you are the frontrunner."

"Dumbledore has asked me to petition. Great Uncle Charlus was a Potter. I never met him though."

"I'm going to ask you to withdraw your petition."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to reclaim it."

"Who exactly are you?"

"I am a direct relative of James Potter." Harry replied with a smirk.

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously, and then it began to dawn on him. "No, no, no…"

"Awe Padfoot, I'm saddened that you don't remember your own godson." Harry couldn't really blame Sirius for not recognizing.

"Harry…but you're dead! I saw you buried…"

"I am dead Sirius, I'm a vampire for Merlin's sake."

"How…?"

"I was buried while I was in the process of turning. During that time it is impossible to tell unless someone specifically checks for vampirism."

"I can't believe this. I barely even recognize you. Your taller, long hair, some muscles. Your scar…I can see it but I have to get about a foot away. This is all due to vampirism?" Sirius asked, nearly in tears.

"Yes. The vampirism has aged me to about 20. My girlfriend looks like she is about 18 if I were to hazard a guess. We will look this age for a long time. The vampiric aging process will kill a child who hasn't started puberty yet, that's why you will never find a child vampire."

"This is just too hard to get my head around. You want me to feed you information from the Order of the Phoenix? How do you even know about the group?" Sirius ambled over to a cabinet and procured a fire whiskey for himself.

"I found some of dad's old journals, plus a few bright orange Order robes. Death eaters deserve to be punished for their transgressions."

"You are offering to fight. I already know there is nothing I can say that would make you stop. On the other hand, you came to me when you could've just as easily stayed in hiding."

"You're the only reminder of my family I have left. I can't lose you, I will protect you. I will protect all of my friends. I want to see all of them live to a ripe old age. I came to you, because you and Moony would be the only ones who would accept me. I am a dark creature now, make no mistake about it. My human compassion is not what it is used to be. My emotions are different, some are deadened. Being dead changes you. None of my other friends will accept me, they will side with Dumbledore. He wanted to lock me up like he is doing to you."

"You visited Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. I had to obliviate him. I'm not a mere pawn to be controlled."

"You _obliviated_ Dumbledore?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Harry nodded once.

"Awesome!"

"I visited you once before also. During my first week. You were practically comatose from sorrow and 3 dozen bottles of Firewhiskey. I was here for a whole day but you wouldn't respond."

"Yeah…not one of my finer moments. The last connection to James and Lily was killed… it would be a dishonor not to drink myself half to death." He took a look at the glass in his hand. "This is to get over the shock that you're, well, not wiped out of existence permanently."

"I was there for most of the day waiting for you to sober up, but it never happened. I also drank a half dozen of your fire whiskey's myself, but they had next to no effect on me."

"Wow, so vampires can't get drunk?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Maybe after a few dozen bottles. My organs aren't exactly living anymore, so my magic handles most of that. I can still eat food too, but I don't need too."

"I guess that can help you disguise yourself amongst us mortals. The only thing that I can see that might make you stand out is your slightly pale complexion, but a lot of wizards are just as pasty from sitting inside all day anyways. Also, when I look at your eyes, I can catch a glimpse of pure black. Are you cold to the touch?"

"Yeah. Warming charms can deal with that though, and I can wear obscuring and shadowing charms on my face."

"And who exactly is your girlfriend, she hasn't said a word."

"She's not really over the fact that you are innocent and not the convicted murderer the whole world thought you were."

"Can't really blame her. I don't suppose…" Sirius began. He seemed to muse over something in his head for a second. "I just saw a picture of a girl at the Order reunion. Young girl, your year. Disappeared in a death eater attack, no body was found but presumed dead because of all the bloodstains. I don't suppose it would be a coincidence that this is Blaise Zabini?"

Harry smirked. "So 'ole Padfoot does have some brains after. I rescued her from the brink of death. We've been traveling together, and since we are the only two magical vampires in Britain, it makes sense that we would be together."

Sirius nodded his head. He was familiar with some workings of vampires, including the reason why there are no magical ones. "I will say though, you look almost nothing like the girl I saw in the picture. I suppose the vampirism affected you like it did Harry."

Sirius did a cursory examination of Blaise. She was not overly tall, only a few inches over 5 feet. Her black hair was dressed up, but if she were to wear it straight it would reach halfway down her back. Her eyes were blue, but due to the vampirism they would shimmer completely black like Harry's in the correct lighting. Her complexion was normally tanned looking due to her Italian background, but the vampirism made her noticeably paler, her skin was now fairly normal looking. Her dress did nothing to hide her vampiric induced curves. If she was Sirius age, he would admit that she was very attractive- for a vampire. However since she was barely 15, she was hideous in Sirius' politically correct opinion. Not that wouldn't stop him from appreciating the view while Harry wasn't looking.

Blaise spoke up for the first time. "Death Tater's killed my family after we refused to join their club, and Harry rescued me from the brink of death. The one upside to being a vampire, as you have probably noticed, is that I will look like this for the rest of my eternity. If I am to live forever, I might as well be beautiful, right?"

Harry took this time to muse out loud. "I wonder why there are no obese vampires?"

Blaise gave him an incredulous look. "Drinking a fat person's blood probably isn't too healthy for us, so no one has bothered to turn them."

"Makes sense. This maybe off topic I suppose, but it has been bugging me. We already know our animagus forms, but we are having trouble transforming. Any recommendations?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Sure. Once you undergo the first change, it gets easier. The hardest part is self transfiguration without a wand. It's not exactly wandless magic, since you magic never leaves your core, but most people never learn to manipulate their magic like that. The first step is to locate your inner magic, if you can do that then it's cake from there. Most wizards go their whole life without feeling their own magic. They just wave their wand and say a few words without thinking about the magic itself."

Harry and Blaise both sat there with their eyes closed. "I feel my magic. I have been able to do it since I've turned, although I've never actually dug into myself looking for it."

"I feel it also." Blaise acknowledged.

"Really? That was quick. Well, the next step is transforming yourself. You have to visualize your animal. For the first few times you really have to concentrate on every detail about your animal, anatomy and appearance, and the like. I ended up researching my animal for months, and I hate research."

"Hmm." Harry hummed. He concentrated on being a wolf.

At the same time, Blaise was concentrating on being a bat.

Sirius was sitting at the edge of the couch, watching the two young vampires closely. Harry was starting to sweat. Sirius tried to ignore the red tint the sweat had on Harry's forehead. Vampire or not, Harry was still his godson. It takes an average of 5 years for one to learn how to become an animagus. Or if you are really determined, maybe 2 years if you are lucky.

Sirius started to feel the air thicken, almost like Harry's magic was becoming palpable. It was at this junction that Harry's body transformed into a large gray wolf, and Blaise became a large fruit bat.

The two of them put their new forms through their paces for a few minutes.

'I wonder if it is possible to transform into a different kind of bat?' Blaise asked Harry mentally.

'Worth a try. i only know of two kinds of bats, fruit bats and vampire bats. Same with wolves, gray and dire.' Harry responded. 'I'm sure there are other types though. I didn't think of a particular species when I transformed though.'

'Me either. I'm going to see if I can change though.'

After a few more minutes, they both changed simultaneously again, this time both into vampire bats. Irony at its finest.

'This bat is at least a quarter the size of the other bat, it is small.'

'No kidding. The other one had a wingspan of like 4 feet. It's under a foot now.'

'A lot less noticeable too.'

They both transformed back to normal.

"I see that you were successful. It took us years to do it, and here you two do it in 15 minutes."

"A lot of it was instinctual. All the knowledge was right in my head, I just needed the motivation."

"Interesting. Usually the instincts come after you complete the transformation, and not before. My guess is probably something to do with your… condition."

"You make it sound like I am sick." Harry gave a hollow laugh, and Blaise smiled. "With me and Moony both dark creatures now, that leaves you the odd man out. There are a few other options out there you know. You could become a lich, or infuse yourself with demon blood."

"Pass."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

The next day was the Potter Estate claiming at Gringotts.

Harry and Blaise took great precautions, as it was being held during the day. While somewhat safe inside a dark building during the day, being inside Gringotts at noon in a bright room is going to be extremely dangerous as a vampire. While they won't die, they will feel extremely weak and lightheaded.

While there are no potions that could make the light more tolerable, they applied very generous amounts of muggle sun lotion in the highest SPF they could get. They also wore thick, multilayered clothing. To top that off they wore obscuring and shadowing charms also on their face, and thick gloves on their hands. They didn't look evil or malicious, but rather like foreigners, which could suit their needs for the day anyways.

They made their way into the building and went up to one of the goblins. Harry once thought they were scary looking, but now he was indifferent. After all, goblins and vampires were equally disdainful in the eyes of wizards.

"We are here for the Potter Estate…"

"Ah yes, you and half of Britain. Through the doors at the back, Sharpflange will take you." The goblin stated clearly bored.

They followed Sharpflange through the doors, and the group ignored all of Dumbledore's attempts to inquire about who they were and all around trying to control the flow of the meeting. Needless to say it wasn't working as Dumbledore has no say or pull on Goblin turf, despite what he would like to think.

They made their way in, and only had to wait a scant few minutes before the meeting would begin, and goblins were very punctual.

The room was very large, and in the front there was a podium and a long table with goblins behind it. The goblins were going through papers as he watched. There were many occupants in the room, probably over 100 witches and wizards, and a dozen guard goblins watching. Harry saw Ron, Hermione, and all the other Weasleys there. Sirius and Lupin were on the other side of the room talking with other people that he didn't recognize. Scattered throughout were other people that Harry reckoned that were only there trying to gain some money, such as the Malfoy's and Parkinson's. You could almost smell the greed coming off some of the people. It is well known that the Potter's were well off, despite that Harry only learned that after he died, and people wanted to capitalize that by claiming any small connection that they could.

At precisely noon a very old goblin came into the room and took up the podium.

"Very well. You are all here to place your claim on the Ancient House of Potter. The procedure is simple." The goblin gave a fake yawn, while bearing his teeth. "As there are no direct heirs, we will do blood tests to determine the closest relation to determine who gains control. If there is no one with adequate claims, the estate will be split. Individual claims are to be made afterwards. Any magical alteration will render your test null, and you will forfeit your claim."

As the old goblin rattled on, 6 goblins stood up from behind the tables and they started to prepare the blood rituals.

"Form lines. No violence or you may find yourself missing a head."

Harry and Blaise waited in the back corner for everyone else to line up first.

As people started to have their blood tested using ritual knives and parchment, the old goblin was reading the results off to the whole room.

"Lucius Malfoy -13%..."

'What does 13% mean?' Harry asked Blaise.

'That's how closely related they are to you.' She explained.

'The Malfoy's are related to me?' he asked astonished.

'13% is probably 5th or 6th cousins. That is not as close as others I would imagine.' She explained.

"John Parkinson -12%" The goblin yelled out.

'It wouldn't surprise me if nearly all the families here were between 10 and 25 percent.' She continued.

"Remus Lupin- 1%"

'I guess Moony is barely related to me at all.'

'1% is odd. Usually most people will get 3 or 4% just because of the magic in their veins.'

"Sirius Black- 37%"

'Wow, I guess I am related to the Blacks.'

'I guess that would be about 3 generations, so I guess what he said about his grandfather is true.'

That was the highest number so far, but upon hearing Sirius's name, a lot of the wizards started to panic, and some unknowing ministry officials started to move, but the goblins were quick to put them in their place.

"This is your last warning. Next time heads will roll. Gringotts is neutral ground, take it outside if you petty humans wish to fight."

After about an hour it was the last person was up, which just happened to be Harry.

"Write your name on this parchment. Then allow some blood to flow into the bowl." The goblin instructed, clearly bored.

"Does it have to be my real name, or can I use an alias?"

"The name is only to distinguish you from everybody else, the magic is in the blood. It's your prerogative if you want to keep your name hidden."

"I'm surprised Sirius didn't keep his name hidden then."

"Well, wizards aren't known for being overly smart. You are the first one to ask about the names."

Harry wrote down Bob Potter. He then cut his finger and allowed blood to flow into the cup. One of the reasons why he went last was so he didn't have to see everyone else drawing their own blood.

The goblin took the paper and put it in the bowl of blood. He performed some magic on it and the paper glowed for a few seconds. The blood seemingly was absorbed by the paper.

The goblin took the paper out and gave it to the old goblin.

"Bob Potter- 86%"

The gathering hushed for a few seconds, before everyone started shouting.

"Silence! Bob Potter is the closest relation. As he is above 85% that entitles him to everything. As such, he will take up the family ring and all that comes with it, property, money, etc... As there is no one here with an equal claim, the estate will not be split up. Lord Potter, follow me."

Harry swiftly hooked Blaise's elbow and followed the Goblin. He was nearly waylaid by various people, including the Minister himself, and Dumbledore 3 or 4 times.

They entered into the Goblins office. The sign on the door said Account Manager- Potter Estate.

"Lord Potter, please sit. If you permit, I would like to do more tests to determine if there is anything else you should inherit. Your magical signature was not recognized by the bank so we don't have any existing information. Goblins are rarely wrong, but you are an enigma to us. The Potter line died with Harry Potter, and here you come around, with essentially enough Potter blood in your veins to be considered Harry's brother. If you can tell me your real identity, things will go a lot smoother."

"Gringotts will not betray any secrets, right?"

"Never." The goblin gave a wicked smile.

"Fine." Harry said simply. "Harry Potter is dead, but I am Harry Potter."

The Goblin's face turned into sneer. "Are you telling me… you are a time traveler?"

Harry's face broke into a smile when he lowered his hood. "No, but I am curious to how you jumped to that conclusion. I am a vampire."

"Ah." It dawned on the goblin. "And that's why your blood didn't come back 100%--- because you have, er, other people's blood in your veins."

Harry nodded. "I would imagine so. Essentially I am here to reclaim back my own estate. I assume there is nothing wrong with a vampire controlling it."

The goblin seemed deep in thought for a minute. "A case like this hasn't happened before as far as I am aware. I have nothing against it, business is business after all. Everything we do is tied to a person's magical signature or blood. Our detectors signaled that your signature disappeared, or in your case, changed, when you died. It is simple enough to configure the Potter Estate to your new signature."

"I gather that since I am reclaiming the estate, and not inheriting it, that I don't have to be of age to take on all the titles and requirements that come from being the head of the house?"

"A unique situation once again. Your argument and logic are valid and sound. For all intents and purposes you are a legal adult now, but I doubt that means much to you." The goblin looked down at piece of parchment. "Aside from the title or Lord Potter that you gain from being the head of an Ancient house…the Potter line also holds an Earldom. The land that the Earldom encompasses is largely unpopulated, so it is essentially a title with no responsibilities."

Blaise spoke up for the first time beside him after giving a small laugh. "An Earl is the equivalent of a Count…"

Harry gave a small chuckle himself. "Count Potter and Countess Zabini. So… ironic. I don't fancy being called Count for… at least 100 years."

"It's your choice. Not many people know of the Potter's Earldom so it would be no problem. Your father and grandfather never used the titles either. They actually didn't do too much as far as the old wizarding customs are concerned, if I may be blunt. Neither of them served on the Wizengamot, or the Hogwarts board of governors. In fact, with no Potter representative on the board, it was only 12 members so that meant there are often stalemates as there was no majority. You could take up the thirteenth spot."

"Well, my luck can't get any worse, so I might. I could be serving on it for a long time." Harry mused to himself.

"Here is the list of your total wealth and assets. Nearly all the properties are destroyed as far as I can tell."

"I'm going to be fixing up Ravenclaw Keep." Harry replied. He gave no indication that he had already seen the list of assets before the meeting.

"Interesting. I think I have something here relating to that property…" The goblin shuffled around the office for a few minutes, before giving up and calling another goblin in. After a brief conversation that Harry couldn't understand, the other goblin quickly hurried out of the room on a mission.

"Young Snarlchain is getting the file on the Ravenclaw property. We have a vault here filled with furnishings for the place. They've been sitting dormant in a vault for hundreds of years. I wonder why no Potter has every bothered to claim them, as this information has always been available."

"The place is largely destroyed, so maybe they didn't think it was worth the effort?"

The goblin laughed. "The Goblin clan can have that place fixed in less than a week if given the opportunity."

Harry was momentarily surprised. "At what cost?"

"A team of goblin workers hired out for a week would hardly put a dent in your vault. Less than 1%."

"Have it done. Can you ward the place also?"

"It shall be done."

"Excellent. I guess that concludes this meeting."

"One last thing, Lord Potter. You are entitled to change your financial manager if you wish."

"I would like you to be it then. I'm sure you will make me a lot of money in your life time."

"You honor me. May our gold always flow."

"May our gold always flow." Harry replied.

Harry and Blaise quickly extracted themselves from the room and apparated straight back to the keep, and rested until night time. When night came, they had to hunt twice to make up for the severely draining day. They would meet with Sirius again soon.

A/N Not my greatest chapter, but it solved some problems.

-Sirius now knows about Harry

-Potter Estate remains with Harry, plus he now collects all the benefits of being the head. Also secures Ravenclaw Keep as his.

-The Potter Earldom is meant of a joke more than anything else, you're lucky that I won't be actively referring to Harry as Count Potter, and I definitely won't be having him dress up in a super popped collared cloak.

-Action should be starting back up. Hogwarts is starting. Maybe something with Wormtail. Maybe a scene with Moony also. I don't really have too much planned out to be honest.


	7. And his name that sat on him, was Death

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was created by JKR, I do not own the rights to any characters, nor do I pretend to.

Warning: Some mild bloodshed in this chapter.

* * *

Dumbledore was not very happy. He was pacing back and forth behind his desk. The Order of the Phoenix was sitting around and discussing the turn of events.

"Do we have any idea who this Bob Potter is?" One member asked.

Albus shook his head. "No. I tried legillimancy on him but I found nothing."

"Nothing? What does that mean?"

"I am unsure. It is possible that he is a Master Occlumens. It is also possible that he was under the imperious curse. There are many possibilities, each as unlikely as the next."

"Isn't it good that a known Death Eater didn't inherit the Estate?"

"We know nothing about the man, for all we know he is a Death Eater." Moody responded.

"The man and his companion are an unknown quantity that I have not foreseen. I doubt that Bob Potter is his real name however."

"You don't think he is related?" McGonagall asked.

"The blood test showed that he was related. But there has never been a Bob Potter in all of history. Like most families, the Potter's use repeated names." Dumbledore replied.

"The devil you know…" Remus replied with an overused quote.

"Exactly. We would know what to expect if Malfoy gained control over the vaults. Who knows what this man will do with it?"

"Isn't it most likely that the man will just run it like it has been running?"

"It is possible."

"Is there even anything we need to worry about that the man inherited?"

"Seats on the Wizengamot and Board of Governors." Sirius spoke up.

"Exactly. While surely there is a large amount of gold and Potter relics, it is the name itself that is most valuable." Dumbledore responded. "Alas, there is very little any of us can do about it. Let's talk about plans for the beginning of the school year. Kingsley?"

"The minister has declined the use of Aurors to guard the Hogwarts Express. He feels that the Triwizard Tragedy is an isolated incident. Naturally he doesn't believe that You-know-who could be behind it either."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. I will work out shifts for some of us to guard the platform and train."

Clan Gringotts was working nearly around the clock rebuilding Ravenclaw keep. For a price of course.

It didn't matter to Harry that he could have done it himself in a few dozen years and saved himself some money. The goblins, however, are known to never half-ass anything, so he knew that the keep would be built proper.

Not one to be idle for too long Harry and Blaise took a trip to Grimmauld Place to see Sirius.

Upon shifting into the house, Harry and Blaise transformed into their wolf forms. Harry could smell two people in the house, well more like 1 person and a werewolf.

They roamed into the room and Remus took immediate notice.

"Sirius, why do you have two wolves in your house? Don't tell me you're that lonely… Man this place truly gone to the dogs." Remus said with a smirk.

Sirius didn't notice them at all until Remus said anything.

'If you trust him to not tell Dumbledore then you can tell him about us.' Harry mentally told Sirius.

Sirius didn't show surprise at being telepathically talked too, unless you count the rapid blinking he was doing with his eyes.

"I'm going to show you something very important, can I trust you to not tell Dumbledore?"

Remus looked on somewhat alarmed. "Always. The Marauders always come first."

"Good. These are not wolves…" Sirius motioned over to them. "Do not be alarmed, and do not attack them."

Remus looked somewhat confused until he saw the two wolves change back into humans.

Remus unconsciously gave a low growl. "Those are vampires Sirius!" he whispered angrily.

"I know that, that's why I told you to not attack them." Sirius soothed. "They are more than just vampires Moony. That is my godson Remus!"

Remus looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"That is James and Lily's child." He explained. "It's Harry! Harry's been turned. Can't you see why we can't tell Dumbledore? Dumbledore will treat him like, well, like he does you and me."

Remus looked like he was going to cry. He slowly walked over to Harry with his arm outstretched.

"I won't bite, Moony." Harry said amusedly.

Remus slowly felt Harry's face. "So cold… Lily's eyes. By Merlin… You still smell like Harry, but my inner wolf smells the vampire. When…?"

"Third task. I ran into the city and got ambushed. I was buried when I was turning, and I woke up inside my coffin. I am making myself known to you two because I know you don't support the ministries dark creature laws…for obvious reasons."

Remus gave a small nod. "Makes sense… I don't know if I should be thankful that you are still walking amongst us or if I should do you a favor and make it permanent. I know all too well what a burden being an outcast can be."

"No need to off me Moony. It's not so bad, especially with Blaise to spend eternity with."

"Blaise Zabini?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Harry responded. He didn't feel like telling the story again, it wasn't that important anyways. She probably didn't want to hear how her family was killed off again anyways.

Sensing that the conversation was going nowhere, Sirius switched gears. "We are suspecting that the Death Eaters plan on attacking the Hogwarts Express. They have the upper hand in surprise tactics right now. Albus is setting up a guard schedule. If two could help- " Sirius was cut off my Moony who gave an incredulous look, who was in turn cut off by Harry.

"Unless it is storming out the whole day, we would only be able to do the last few hours at night."

"I think it is planning on storming, but I have a solution. The Weasleys twins have an awesome joke product owl order business, and they happen to have a substance called Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. It will make an area go pitch black until the air is cleared of the dust. Perfect for vampires." Sirius handed both the vampires a pouch.

Harry opened it up and took a small pinch out and flicked it into the air. No light was able to break through the small cloud of dust. "Excellent, this just might work. I suppose we could try to research a spell that does the same thing, or a weather charm."

"There maybe something in the Black Library, but I doubt you are going to find anything before the train leaves tomorrow. You can come by anytime you want to look through it."

"Thanks. Our keep has a library in it, but no books. There were none in the vault either, just furniture."

"What keep are you talking about?" Moony asked.

"Ravenclaw Keep. It was heavily damaged, so we are having the Goblins repair it for us. And ward it of course. We might be the only wizard vampires on the Isle, but that doesn't change the fact we've only have four years of schooling."

"Hmmm, the whole being declared dead thing would stop you from going back to Hogwarts, but Blaise could probably go back. She is just listed as missing, not dead." Remus stated.

"It would be very hard to get away with that, not just Dumbledore, but the anti-vampire wards on Hogwarts itself." Blaise spoke up.

"Well, we could teach you what we know." Sirius offered.

"Or a better idea, they could go to Durmstrang."

A smile came to Sirius face when Lupin suggested that. "Brilliant. They would learn exactly what they need. Plus they probably won't look down upon vampires."

"I suppose that could work. We would have to use aliases though, and who knows when the school starts." Blaise said.

"They start the second Monday of September." Harry responded. "And the school is in Russia, not Germany or Bulgaria like everyone thinks."

"How do you know that?" Lupin asked incredulously. "The location of the school is a well kept secret, I'm not even sure Dumbledore knows."

"Viktor Krum told me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have a lot in common. Both of us are famous, but we hate being in the spot light." Harry explained. "Naturally we became pretty good friends."

"I see. So would you go?" Moony asked.

"It seems like a decent idea I suppose. We could definitely use the learning. I just hope that Voldemort doesn't wreak havoc while we are away. Not to mention that it is a potential recruiting grounds for future Death Eaters." Harry said.

"I'm all for it." Blaise spoke up. "Can we smokeshift that far? There is also portkeys I suppose..."

"If we have a really clear image of where we need to shift to, then it should be possible. How will we know when to go though?"

"I have an answer to that." Sirius said. "James and I enchanted mirrors so we could communicate through them. I have the set up in the room. We could enchant a few more so all 4 of us have one."

"Sounds great. I'm still skeptical about going to school though."

"Worse comes to worse, they deny your application, and then you get tutored privately."

"Should we tell them that we are vampires?"

"If you feel that you can hide yourself properly and be responsible, then I don't see why you should. Magical vampires are very rare like you said- I doubt they have ever had one at their school in its 700 years of operating."

"I think we could. It would be a good tactical exercise at least. Learning how to control ourselves while learning magic in the process."

"Fair enough. Let's not forget about tomorrow though."

"Okay. Any suggestions?"

"Well, the Order members will be using invisibility cloaks. There will also be some invisible fliers on the outside."

"What is to stop the Death Eaters from flying in invisible also?" Harry asked.

"Not much. The invisibility is more to hide us from the students, not the Death Eaters. We don't want to scare them."

"Sure. It would probably be best if we guarded inside the train. Sunlight saps our energy, so the more we can stay out of it, the better. We should be able to stay silent and invisible very effectively."

"I agree. You also have to remember that no one else in the Order knows exactly about you yet. Frankly, there's not much we can do about that as the Order is considered a vigilante group and is not condoned by the Ministry. We can't really do anything about a third party other than hope they are on our side."

That was the extent of their serious talk for the night. They talked about lighter topics and tried to ignore the fact that both Blaise and Harry were vampires and could out drink them in Firewhiskey 5:1.

* * *

Harry and Blaise managed to board the Hogwarts Express with little difficulty. They were hiding in plain view- they were hanging underneath the ceiling. They had some basic repelling charms and combined with their vampiric suggestion they were either ignored completely or very forgettable.

Harry saw all his old friends board and walk by. Sadly enough, he wasn't too saddened by this as much as he thought he would be. He wondered if Blaise was feeling the same thing. She wasn't too open with her feelings yet. Growing up in a Slytherin household does that, compared to Gryffindors 'wearing their feelings on their sleeves'.

Dumbledore once said 'Death is just the next greatest adventure'. Harry supposed that he was lucky that he had someone to share this adventure with. He was once again wondering if they were really going to go through with this. They were planning on stopping the Death Eaters, and to a vampire that means killing.

He was actually planning on killing a human, possibly multiple. He never thought in a million years he would voluntarily become a killer. And Blaise was going to be right beside him.

He took a look down at the sword on his waist and almost laughed. He didn't even know how to use the thing. He hoped his vampiric killing instincts will kick at the sight of blood. He was planning on drinking his fill tonight.

He saw all his old friends walk by, none of them even looked in his direction. They all looked extremely sad. Probably had something to do with his death.

The two vampires hid in the shadows for nearly 8 hours before something happened. The light rain outside turned into a full blown thunderstorm during the middle of the afternoon. That wasn't what was interesting however.

The once raging storm was now completely quiet. Harry looked out the window and saw that it was still down pouring, but there was not a sound.

'You hear that Blaise?'

'Hear what?' Blaise responded.

'Exactly.'

'It's too quiet. Must be a magical disturbance.'

'Must be Death Eaters. Could be the work of wards they have cast.'

'I agree. It looks like there might be fighting after all. I was starting to get bored standing here all day.'

'We best get outside I reckon. It's dark enough so we won't have to use the darkness powder.'

Just as they were talking a loud explosion rang out and rocked the train, slowly bringing it to a halt.

The lights flickered out and many people started screaming. Harry and Blaise didn't bother to wait to see the prefects bring order to the students. They shifted into bats and flew out of a window. They spotted cloaked figures on both sides of the valley sending down curses.

* * *

Harry took the left ridge. There were about a dozen cloaked figures. He saw some Order members make their way off the train to intercept them. Harry flew unnoticed and landed behind a silver masked death eater. He shifted into humanoid form and buried his fangs deep in the figures throat.

Harry drank the person dry, killing him before him even realized he was being attacked. It was Harry's first intentional kill, but he felt no remorse. He has also never drunk so much blood in one go before either.

He was feeling super energized from the massive amount of blood. He jumped to the next figure, bared his claws, and ripped his whole arm right through the back of the man. His fist came out the other side, holding the man's still beating heart.

His punch was more of an uppercut, and it carried the heart straight up into the man's face, exploding it down his throat. Satisfied the man was dead he jumped onto the next figure. This time he slashed at the person with his nails repeatedly, leaving long bloody grooves of peeled bacon.

The figure didn't die within the first second, so it had time to let off an unearthly scream as he died. This finally got the attention of the other Death Eaters- now three members short.

The momentarily distraction gave the Order members a few seconds to fire off a few spells themselves.

The Death Eaters started firing of a variety of curses at Harry, nearly none of which he recognized besides the unforgivables.

He couldn't dodge the Imperius curse, as it didn't leave a visible spell trace. Harry's mental control was far superior though, and he lashed viciously back at the caster through the spell, frying the man's brain. Harry saw who cast it because blood started pouring down the front of the man's mask.

Harry finally pulled out his wand and sword. His heightened reflexes allowed him to fire off several blasting hexes off in a few seconds.

The debris from the curses flew up into the faces of the Death Eaters, kicking up a lot dust in the process. One of the curses actually hit a man right in the chest, imploding his ribcage. He didn't get back up.

Harry had to stick mostly to dodging curses because they were all firing at him. Eventually he cut back with a semi circle and was amongst the cloaked figures once again.

He figured out how to use his sword pretty quick. The sharp end goes into the target you want to kill. He learned this when he shoved the point straight through the mask of a man and out the back of his head.

Instead of yanking the sword out, he continued with the momentum and cleaved through the skull sideways, and continued with a wide arc straight into the next target.

The target in question didn't quite get cleaved in half, but his soft abdomen had a massive razor slice. The man didn't feel any pain until his small intestines fell out into his surprised hands.

"Oh!" was the man's last words as Harry rammed the sword up through the roof of his mouth.

He saw the last few Death Eaters spread out to fight off the Bloodlusting vampire, while putting Harry in between the Order and themselves.

As Harry turned around to jump at the next target, he saws a spell coming at him, but he couldn't dodge it in mid-air. His eyes widened in surprise as the familiar green light of the Avada Kedavra hit him full on in the chest. Harry's body changed trajectory and flew about 15 feet a different direction.

* * *

Blaise took the right ridge. She took a cursory count of the numbers and came back with a dozen.

She landed in front of the first cloaked figure she saw. She clamped her mouth down on the neck of the person and drained him dry. She willingly allowed the Bloodlust to overcome her as she became over-energized on the full feeding.

The young vampire finished the man off by ripping his throat out. Satisfied with her first kill she ran to the next person and snapped the unsuspecting person's neck.

Blaise had to quickly cart wheel to the left to dodge the sickly red Cruciatus curse. She saw the Order members approaching from the low ground.

She came out of her extended roll, punched a man in the stomach with her fist and at the same time called for her wrist blade. The blade went straight through the person and severed his spinal cord. She then forcefully ripped the blade out sideways and sprayed the remains of the kidneys and liver over the ground in a wide arc.

She jumped to the next person while doing a barrel roll in mid air to dodge a bonecrushing hex and landed palm first into the man's face. Her wrist blade once again made the plunge. When she pulled the blade back out of the head she noticed the cerebral cortex still attached.

Blaise then saw a Death Eater pull out his own sword and rush her. She parried the blow with her fast reflexes, and used her other hand and smashed the man's mask in. The swordsman crumpled to the ground and she plunged the sword into his chest. She saw another cloaked figured trying to flank an Order member. With one flick of her wrist she buried a throwing knife handle deep into the unaware's throat.

She then saw a flash of green out of the corner of her eyes. Her eyed widened as she saw it collide with Harry on top of the other hill.

* * *

Harry landed forcefully on his back.

"You got him!" one of the Death Eaters congratulated. There weren't that many left and the Order members would soon rally the rest of them up, or they would retreat.

Harry mentally checked himself for damage, and finding none he slowly got back to his feat.

"Bloody hell, that… that…" one of the Death Eaters stuttered. The Order members were similarly shocked.

Harry never did get to hear what the man said as he picked up his sword and chucked it with all his strength. The blade arced through the air gracefully before plunging through the man's face, effectively splitting his head in half and imbedding itself into the Death Eater behind him.

The Death Eater behind him was still alive and moaning. However that moan sounded familiar and he gave a small smile. He raised his wand and sent a few arcs of black lightning and the dying man, which congealed around him in the form of inescapable rope.

Harry saw the last cloaked terrorist running away so he aimed his wand and send off a silent but powerful blasting hex which caved the man's skull in, sending the gray matter out in a wave of gore.

He walked over to the bound man.

"Peter Pettigrew. I believe there is a man here who would like to talk to you." He looked up and saw Sirius. He gave a minute nod to him, and received one in return.

Before the Order members could accost him, he disappeared and joined up with Blaise, who was just finishing up her side.

'Well, that was fun.' Harry said telepathically.

'And bloody. I can't believe you survived the killing curse, again.' Blaise responded.

'I think that is because I am already dead. You would probably survive it too. The impact did hurt a lot though.'

'Let's get out of here before we are accosted by Dumbledore and blamed for killing.'

'Good idea.'

They grabbed hands and apparated away.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were watching the fight through one of the windows on the train, like everyone else. There was no denying that they were scared. Who wouldn't be? There were two dozen Death Eaters firing down at the train.

The thought that ran across everyone's mind was "HELP!"

They saw a few Order members arrive and get into formation to fight off the larger force of Death Eaters. While the Order members were getting into tactical positions, they saw a cloaked figured taking out the Death Eaters one at a time.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron swore. "There's a man out there taking them out!"

"How do you know it's a man?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You think a woman can't fight?"

Neville spoke up before they could start fighting. "Because the one on the other side is a woman. You can see her hair." He said pointing through the window on the other side of the train.

"You're right. Look at her go."

"Ron, they are killing them!" Hermione shouted.

"So what? Rather them then me."

"Still, that's barbaric."

"How can you defend them 'Mione, they are killers." Ron argued back.

"Ron's right." Neville announced. "Every last one of them is a killer. Most of them are also rapists. I will sleep better at night when they are dead, every last one of them."

No one spoke for a few minutes.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron swore once again.

"That man… He got hit with a Killing Curse. He was doing so well too." Hermione sniffled.

"Blood Hell!" Ron swore for a third time.

"What the… He's getting back up… impossible!" Neville shrieked.

"No one has survived that curse, except Harry…" Hermione whispered.

"He must be wearing a lot of armor, or it's undead." Neville responded.

"Inferi…wouldn't be moving that quick…" Hermione said to herself.

"Vampire?" Neville inquired.

"Possibly. More likely a Lich as their magic looks very strong and similar to ours."

"I suppose we should be happy that they are on our side and not the Death Eaters. They took out a dozen by themselves!"

"We should all be thankful that they saved us all."

* * *

Authors notes.

Okay I have a question for you all. Do you want to see Harry and Blaise go to Durmstrang, or would you rather just have me keep it small and have a tutor? I have not set that part of the plot set in stone yet. I can write the story either way, but if I make them go to Durmstrang it might make the story drone on unnecessarily. It doesn't really matter in the long run, it is just an idea. I'm 50/50 with the idea, both have pro's and con's.

Also a note about Harry taking the killing curse. The AK does not remove the soul from a person in this story, so no harm done there. Harry survived because he is undead, nothing more. Blaise can survive it also, as can all vampires. And no, Hermione did not think that that was actually Harry who was fighting.


	8. after the slaughter

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was created by JKR, I do not own the rights to any characters, nor do I pretend to.

Warning- this story is rated M for a reason, elements of this chapter exemplify that.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with various Order members standing around. They only had a few minutes before the feast would start.

"…and were any of the Death Eaters found alive?"

Order of the Phoenix member Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt shook head. "Not a single one aside from Peter Pettigrew." He indicated the rat trapped in a cage on Dumbledore's desk.

"I know I never gave the order to use lethal force so I don't have to ask if any of you killed them?"

"No Albus. There were two mysterious fighters who were mangling up the Death Eaters before we were even prepared to counterattack." Moody replied.

"Does anyone here know who these two people are?" Dumbledore asked. No one answered.

"If I can hazard a guess I would say they are privately hired warriors. Possibly a family who is afraid of their child's safety and is aware of You-Know-Who's return." Moody answered.

"It is possible" Dumbledore allowed. "I severely dislike their methods though."

Sirius snorted. "Rather the Death Eaters are killed than them killing innocent children."

Dumbledore had no response to that.

* * *

Harry and Blaise landed in their Keep. The goblins have limited themselves strictly to repairing the upper floors while they were in the dungeons.

Upon landing Blaise immedietly brought her face into his and their lips met in a fierce battle. They were both feeling the same exact emotion.

This emotion was similar to human lust, but at the same time it transcended all human comprehension. A mortal cannot simply comprehend the vampiric bloodlust. It is far more ancient and primal than mere mortals can understand. It was more than just lust, desire, even love. It was a literal aching feeling that had to be sated. Some would argue that it was de-evolution, but vampires would argue that it was evolution.

Harry's emotions were being driven by the aftermath of bloodshed. Lots and lots of blood. He reveled in it, and accepted it. He saw how much pain Remus Lupin was always in for denying his inner werewolf. He accepted his vampiric gift and thrived with it.

His dark eyes were clouded over from the bloodshed of battle, as were Blaise's. He ripped off Blaise's cloak, robe and blouse, leaving her just in a lacy red bra.

If he were a mere mortal he would be suckling on her soft breasts, but he was solely focused on what was above the cloth. On her shoulder there was a large gash, most likely from a strong cutting hex.

He brought his face down to her chest and slowly licked all the way up from between her cleavage until he reached the gash. He started circling the gash with his tongue, licking up the blood that was still flowing freely. She hissed out loud with pleasure.

As he was savoring her wound, she was lightly moaning while she was taking off Harry's battle gear. She tossed their weapons over into a corner and threw the beat up robes into another.

Harry was finishing up with his tasting, literally. As he moved his tongue around the wound, the wound was healing and regenerating. When the wound closed up he brought his face up to Blaise's and caught her in another kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, but mostly for the taste of blood that was still on Harry's lips.

She pushed Harry down onto the bed after taking off his shirt. She took only a few seconds to inspect his off-colored skin and scars. Her eyes glazed over as she noticed a long cut going down Harry's arm. She sat nearly naked on top of Harry and brought his arm up to her mouth. She slowly sucked on the cut and healed it at the same time.

Satisfied that he had no more cuts, Blaise gave a seductive smirk and nod to Harry.

With natural grace Harry unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground. He brought his hands up and gave a small gentle squeeze that gave nothing away of his enhanced strength.

Harry flipped her over so he was on top of her. He brought his face down to the right breast and slowly bit down on it, drawing blood. He drank her blood for a second before closing the wound. Blaise merely shivered with anticipation.

Harry removed the rest of his clothes before bringing Blaise to the end of the bed. He kneeled down and gave a few tentative licks around her belly button before removing her thong. He noticed that she immaculately trimmed and saw her quiver once again in anticipation.

Not completely sure of how to continue, even with his vampiric lust, Harry simply laid on top of her. Before entering her maidenhood he took notice of her neck. Deciding it would only add to the experience, he bit down on it.

Blaise was lost in a world of bloodlust, normal lust, pleasure, and everything in between. For the first time in weeks, she loved being a vampire. Truly loved it. She vaguely noticed Harry leaning over and biting into her neck. She released some of the air in her lungs in a fit of pleasure from the simple bite.

She noticed that even with Harry latched onto her neck, he hadn't entered her yet. She was excited, but not in the least bit ashamed at how young they are. Age didn't matter when you are immortal after all.

Blaise noticed that Harry's neck was in the perfect position so she brought her mouth up to it and fanged him, just like he was doing. It was almost like completing a puzzle with how they were biting each other necks. Blood slowly flowed from each other wounds.

Harry felt his neck being pierced and decided it was time. He slowly brought his member up to her warm entrance and slowly pushed in. Even with deadened nerve cells and emotions, he noticed she was very very tight. That fact didn't change with vampirism, and not to mention he had no benchmark to compare with.

And he felt _warmth_.

Warmth was not something one ever felt with a vampire, not even one who still had their soul. Warmth was a very foreign feeling. Warmth is usually bad for vampires; where there is warmth, there could be fire.

He craved for this foreign feeling. At this moment in time he craved this warmth more than he craved blood. He completely ignored the blood that appeared down below- he had no desire for it.

He pulled out and slowly pushed in as far as he could. He felt the pressure on his neck increase as he himself bit down just a little bit harder and swallowed some blood.

His eyes started glassing over once again and he slowly continued to savor this very new and likably feeling.

Blaise has at a loss of words for what she was feeling. Harry once told her how sometimes he gets aroused after simply feeding on blood. But actually having sex after a battle and drinking blood at the same time, it was too much. Her vampiric body gave out several orgasms before she could even get her mind around the concept.

Harry felt a foreign urge in his loins building up. The experience was just too much and before he could try anything else, he quickly pulled out, both his fangs and his member.

Harry stood up and Blaise got the hint and went to her knees. She took his rod in her mouth as best as she could and finished him off in a few seconds.

In a show of decided un-vampirish action, Harry was brought to his knees.

"Merlin almighty." Harry managed to say as his eyes slowly reverted to their normal green.

Blaise cleaned the mess and her eyes slowly unglazed back to normal also. No words were needed as they both laid down on the bed. The saying "actions are louder than words" could be exemplified in this situation. Simply holding each other in the arms was enough. They were also both feeling another new emotion- the feeling of closeness. There was some emotions that they could no longer feel, but all the other ones were amplified.

They also both answered the same question that had been plaguing their thoughts. "What is my purpose?" Their answer was now; "You."

* * *

A Death Eater was knocking on his master's door.

"Enter" a voice rang out.

The masked Death Eater entered and bowed on his knees.

"Report, Crouch." The Dark Lord Voldemort commanded.

"It…it was a slaughter sir." Crouch said shakily.

"Good, good."

"No sir, the Death Eaters were slaughtered" Crouch corrected fearfully.

"WHAT! Explain. Now."

"There were two exceptional quick defenders. They were not Aurors but no one knows who they were, not even Dumbledore. They were like trained assassins they way they moved and killed. They killed them all. Dumbledore would never give orders to kill like that."

"I see… someone hired actual trained warriors." Voldemort seemed to ponder the situation for several minutes. Crouch Jr did not move an inch until he was dismissed.

"I must admit fault." Voldemort said. "I have overestimated the skill of my own forces. We shall have them train more. Many of my men have grown lax in my absence, their skills unused. Many of them are not the young men they used to be. Very well, I shall start up a training schedule."

"What shall I do my lord?" Crouch asked.

"Continue your role under Dumbledore's nose. I have to bolster our forces. With Potter dead, the only icon left is Dumbledore, and he will fall. Then we can destroy anyone who oppose our ideals." Voldemort got up from his throne and walked over to a table. "Leave me"

* * *

They both laid in the bed for nearly a whole day, not wanting to distance themselves from each other.

Harry spoke up suddenly. "Do you…?"

"No." Blaise responded. "I don't regret it. I enjoyed it very much. It was like nothing I could have ever imagined."

"Me too." Harry responded after a few seconds. They laid in comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

Suddenly Blaise spoke up. "I don't think we are meant for going back to any school."

Harry waited a bit before answering back. "In retrospect I have to agree. I cannot in good faith leave the country to learn while there are terrorists running around."

"We can try to get a private instructor, one who is willing to teach during the night preferably."

"I agree. It would be to suspicious if Remus and Sirius were caught teaching us. Dumbledore is probably watching over them closely. I third party is probably the best solution." Harry said.

"If it doesn't work out we could always obliviate them. Or if worse comes to worse we could kill them and drink them dry."

Harry gave a small laugh. "Killers we may be, but I hope to never have to kill in cold blood. I can kill soldiers, fighters, and terrorists, but innocents are not on my agenda."

Blaise turned over and gave him a fanged smile. "Ok Count Potter." She said with a laugh.

Harry groaned. "I never want to be called that."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

They both jumped out of their bed. Harry jabbed out his hand and a robe flew to him. He put it on an answered the door. There was a goblin.

"Sorry to disturb you…" the young and scared goblin said.

Harry waved for him to continue.

"We have unearthed a room here. It is full of ancient relics. It is the first room we have uncovered that is not ransacked. We thought you might want to look."

"Ok. Lead the way."

The small goblin led the way with Harry and Blaise both trailing behind. The room in question was on the main floor in a random unremarkable corridor. When they entered Harry was surprised at what he saw.

When Harry heard relics, he was expecting treasure chests full of jewels and racks of millennium old swords. What inside was not quite what he expected.

Lining the walls were ancient portraits mostly of a family that all bore a striking resemblance to each other. There was a large table in the room laden with goblets, bowls, and phials. In the middle though was a brilliant isohedric prism. An otherworldy sparkle was emitting from it and lightning up the room.

Elsewhere in the room was a large stack of stone tablets and even more crates full of phials and vials. Surprising enough there was not a single book to be found.

"Who are in those pictures?" Harry asked the nearest goblin.

"Who do you think? It's the Ravenclaw family, all the way down to Rowena. Her daughter Helena died childless."

"Does that mean there are no Ravenclaw heirs?" Harry asked.

"It is possible that the line continued through a cousin, but we do not know."

Harry nodded his head. "What is that absurdly bright crystal in the middle of the table?"

"We do not know…" The goblin seemed embarrassed. "But there are no curses on anything in this room. It is all safe. I would not drink anything in the containers though… whatever is in them is over 1000 years old."

"Thanks for bringing me here… I must admit I am fascinated."

Blaise was looking at the ancient still portraits while Harry went over and started fiddling around with the shining crystal prism. The goblins left to continue their work.

"This crystal… there is something familiar about it." Harry stated.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked. She came over and picked up the crystal.

"I've seen this type of glow once before… not too long ago actually- Dumbledore's pensieve."

"Interesting. I've never seen a pensieve before."

"… In fact it looks like some of these vials contain memories. Maybe we can figure out how this thing works… whatever it is."

Harry took the crystal in his hand and inspected it again. "Ah…" He found a nearly invisible line and on a hunch he twisted the prism. The prism did a full rotation and fell in half. There was a hallow cavity.

"Looks perfect size for one of those phials." Blaise stated.

"Agreed." Harry went over and grabbed a particularly fancy phial. He took it and placed it directly in the slot.

As soon as he slid the crystal prism shut the whole room lit up with an unearthly glow. Both the vampires instinctively threw their faces behind their cloaks.

The room wide glow started to fade and they peeked up from their cloaks. The prism's light was now solely focusing on a portrait of a particularly attractive witch.

The watched in fascination as the once mundane portrait came alive. Literally. The image of the witch slowly started moving on the canvas, then the image came off the canvas altogether. The image slowly coalesced into a humanoid shape in front of their very eyes.

The witch that was once in the portrait was now standing in front of them, seemingly alive.

"What the…? Harry was bewildered.

"Greetings. May I ask what year it is?" The witch asked.

"Uh, 1995… Who are you?" Blaise asked.

"1995… oh my. And you are the first to activate me in nearly 900 years…."

"Excuse me, miss? An explanation would be nice… We just saw you come out of a portrait…"

"I apologize, how rude of me. I created a device a long time ago that I called an astral focus..."

"Are you a ghost?" Blaise asked impatiently.

"Merlin no!" the witch laughed. "I am but a collection of thoughts and memories given human shape."

"I understand the memories part… but rational thoughts?" Harry went up and poked the witch, but his hand went right though. "Whose rational thoughts?"

"Rowena Ravenclaws of course." The witch stated as if it was obvious.

Harry started to laugh. "Rowena Ravenclaw! You are going to have to convince me better than that!"

Rowena just smiled. "Well, you used my memories, used my portrait, and we are in my keep, who else could I be…"

Harry just shook his head.

"She's got a point you know Harry. I believe her."

"Ok fine Rowena. What is your purpose?"

"Well the idea is that this device can be used to call upon any of the people you see represented in the pictures here for counseling, but for some reason this is the first time it has been used. I do not know why."

"This keep has been destroyed for the better part of the millennium, the goblins only just discovered this room today."

Rowena frowned. "Now that we know who I am, who are you? Are you decedents?"

"No I am not related. I am Harry Potter, I think my family goes back to your time though."

"Blaise Zabini, my family goes back to ancient Rome."

Rowena nodded her head. "There was a Potter when Hogwarts first opened. I don't recognize Zabini, sorry."

Blaise just waved her off. "Not surprising."

"So how did you two come to be living here? You do not look that old."

In response both their vampires bared their fangs. "Age doesn't matter, we are newly turned vampires. This keep is the only property the Potter's own that was in livable condition. The Potter's bought it several hundred years ago but never fixed it up."

"I see. Can you do magic?" Rowena asked curiously.

"Can you?"

Rowena frowned as she pulled out an ethereal wand. She said a few words but nothing happened. "Nope."

Harry pulled out his wand and conjured flowers like he saw Ollivander do. He handed them to Rowena, who somehow managed to hold them. She simply shrugged.

"So…." Harry said uncomfortably.

"Well… Anything interesting going on?" She asked conversationally.

"There is a small problem with a resurrected Dark Lord terrorizing the country." Harry said checking off his fingers. "Also the two of us only have a 4th year education but can no longer go to Hogwarts. While magical vampires are not entirely unheard of, we are the first new ones in several hundred years. At least in this country."

"Fair enough. I can teach you about magic, but I cannot really show you, seeing how I cannot cast spells…"

"Even nowadays you are still regarded as the most intelligent witch to ever live, so anything you can teach us would be excellent." Blaise responded.

"Anything I can do to help. I cannot tire so I can be around whenever you want. I would say you would probably still need a proper teacher. I was not too big into combat magic when I was alive, not to mention I am sure techniques and whatnot have changed in 1000 years."

"Good points. Naturally night time is going to best for us, but we don't really need sleep. Daylight hours makes us tired even in complete darkness, but it can be bearable." Harry said.

"I believe I can get us a teacher." Blaise offered. "The father of a friend of mine is a tutor. I am not sure of his loyalties to be honest but I don't believe anyone in the family was ever accused of being a Death Eater or sympathizer."

"I didn't think Slytherins actually had friends" Harry laughed. "Just enemies and acquaintances."

Blaise mock pushed Harry. "I'll have you know Potter that our two Houses are not too different.

"I'm just teasing. So who is this friend?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"I've never talked to her before."

"Of course you haven't. You're a bloody Gryffindor and she doesn't cling to Malfoy."

"Fair enough. You will have to go to town to borrow an owl though."

"What happened to your owl?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen Hedwig since before I died." Harry answered. He wanted to avoid the awkward silence so he turned back to Rowena with a question. "Does this device work with the other portraits in this room?"

"Yes it does. There about 100 portraits hanging up and you can call upon any of them like you have me. Only one at a time of course. There are also more than just my family hanging up there also, there is Archimedes, Ptolemy…"

"I get it. Merlin?"

"Merlin, no!" she gave out a laugh.

Harry just shook his head.

* * *

Demetrius was many things. He was a caring, loving, patient man who would do anything for his family. He did everything he could to survive the Dark Lord's reign of terror. His first reign. He knew all too well that the Dark Lord was back. He was the heir to the Greengrass family; and they were well established as proud purebloods.

He played both sides of the war, like many others. He did what he had to do to survive, like many others. He still had connections with many families on both sides, and it was through some of these connections that he was aware of the Dark Lord recruiting. Not to mention word of the thwarted attack on the Hogwarts Express.

Naturally the Minister said it was unrelated to the Triwizard incident where they Boy-Who-Lived became the Boy-Who-Died. The Minister also vehemently denied anything to do with the Dark Lord returning.

Last week his two daughters sent him an owl describing the attack. What he read shocked him. Two fighters took out the majority of the two dozen Death Eaters before other fighters mounted a counter attack. His two girls didn't mention who the defenders were so he assumed that it was the mysterious Order of the Phoenix from the first war.

After reading about how poorly the Death Eaters fared he figured it was only a matter of time before he would receive a letter from a Death Eater asking for training.

Demetrius Greengrass is a private tutor and self defense instructor, in addition to working the family business. During the first war he trained many people on both sides of the war. He also literally fought on both sides of the war. Some would call him a mercenary, but he wasn't reckless. He always managed to choose the winning side, be it through luck or good training he wasn't sure. He still had his wardrobe with Death Eater robes, auror robes, unspeakable robes, hit-wizard robes… and quite a few others.

Alas, he wasn't a mercenary anymore. He was quite content to keep himself to teaching. He isn't as young as he once was, but he was not old. He was only in his late 40's, granted, but many would considered him a very skilled wizard. He managed O's on all his NEWTs in addition to being Head boy, so he wasn't a complete unknown either.

Perhaps that is why he had a letter directly from _Him_. _He_ wanted him to teach some of his novice and green recruits. _He_ made it seem like he had a choice, offering pay and everything. But he knew better than that. He had no choice or he and his family would mysteriously disappear. So Demetrius agreed to meet with _Him_.

Strangely enough Demetrius also received a second letter also looking for him to tutor two people. It was a somewhat strange request because they requested strict oaths of silence.

It was then Demetrius Greengrass realized he would be working on both sides of the war again. He sighed to himself as he wrote responses back to both parties.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the pathetic chapter, but I had to do something seeing as I haven't updated in awhile. Upcoming chapters should be more interesting. I do know where I want this story to go now so do not fret.


End file.
